Undersized Masters
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Four deadly criminals; once feared by all, now made into the property of mysterious beings. What will become of them? Will they remain simple slaves or turn out to be more than that? Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori are about to find out; the hard way if need be if they don't behave. Rated M for: lemon(s),YAOI, rape,blood, vampires,language Other Cast: ita,dei,tobi,hida,lexy,olivia
1. Chapter 1

The dimly lit chamber was full of dangerous miscreants, each one having done treacherous things to put them in this hell hole; four in particular were the most feared…._even_ to the guards.

First there was Kisame; a tall masculine brute of a man, more like a beast, with his shark-like features, beady black eyes, and cannibalistic teeth. He was known for his massive strength to rip a man in two, not to mention his animalistic behavior that craved a good fight but despite that he was calm and reasonable.

Kakuzu on the other hand was built very similar to Kisame, but his skin was tanned and adorned with scars including the corners of his cheeks. His odd colored eyes of green and red were just as intimidating. He was a greedy, violent bloodthirsty man whose killing instinct was intense; he merely craved to have an excuse to kill someone who ticked him off. Not only that, he was very intelligent which made him even more deadly.

Zetsu was considered a freak of nature like the other two men, his split personality and taste for blood was proof of that. He was classified as a cannibal even though it wasn't quite true; he just loved the taste of blood. His golden eyes and green hair made him stand out but never in a good way. Other than that he was a very calm individual that rarely got provoked.

Sasori was totally different in the looks department; instead of being tall and heavily built he was small and lithe. His flaming red hair and brown eyes made him look like a child even though he most definitely wasn't, but he was very intelligent like Kakuzu but even more so. He was placed here for poisoning people that angered him, enjoying watching his victims suffer slowly and having created the toxins himself with no antidote made him a figment of terror as the other three.

* * *

The four spent over six months in their cell, gradually accepting each other as colleagues of crime and becoming in a sense….friends.

All in all, these men had no hopes of escaping and doomed to spend their remaining days like this. Cooped up and to slowly die to appendance their sins…or so they thought.

A loud stir was happening today, the guards were on edge and looked petrified with some guests coming but one could only guess who was visiting and for what purpose.

The shark murmured, "Hey Kakuzu…..what's going on over there? I can't hear a thing." The masculine tanned brute grumbled, "I can't either, let me ask Zetsu."

He trudged over to the other cell and saw the bipolar man on the far side listening intently through the thin walls. **"Whoever these people are have power. The guards are treating them with upmost respect which I've never seen them do."**

The miser narrowed his eyes and relayed the information to Kisame, who told Sasori. The red head frowned, "They must come from a lot of money for such formalities." The shark nodded, "Why would they come here?"

Zetsu groaned, "I can't make out what they want….damn it." Kakuzu sat back against the wall brooding, "Don't worry about it, we'll find out soon enough."

He was right, within minutes they saw the rich snobs walk by and looking into each cell.

A handsome young man with long shining blonde hair tied up in half ponytail asked, "What about this one un?"

* * *

The short haired raven, who was slightly taller than the blonde pouted, "No sempai….he's not what I'm looking for."

The blonde sighed and fought back his temper, "Just hurry up and look, this place reeks un."

Kisame quickly glanced up as a young girl popped in front of his cell door, arching a brow at how intent she was grinning at him.

She was very cute he had to admit with those large brown eyes and curvy small body with a large bust for her age. _She has to be at least eighteen but why would someone so young be in here? Especially a woman since none of these men haven't seen one for quite some time so naturally give the impulse of lustful pretenses. _

"Itachi! Itachi! How about him? He's SO different!" A very attractive man with silky black hair pulled into a low ponytail, milky white skin and dark eyes appeared with a small smile and petted the teen on the head before looking.

"You're quite correct Lexy, I've never seen a man look so unique." "Can we have him?" "Don't be so hasty, look around some more first before we decide. Remember, I have a say in this as well."

The girl pouted but trudged off as the blonde started fixedly at the red head. "Hmmm, very cute. Stand up you; I want a better look un."

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "Get lost and go play with your dolls brat!" The azure eyes glared at him but that cocky smirk didn't leave his face, "You got spunk…..I like that un."

"I don't fucking like any of them! Can we fucking go now?"

The miser turned up his nose at the albino, he was mouthy and wanted nothing more than to rip off his head to shut him up. He was about to tell him so when a young woman appeared in front of his cell and looked at him.

* * *

He was a bit taken aback from how piercing those sparking sapphire orbs stood out, the light brown hair that looked blonde hung loosely to her shoulders, drawing his eyes downward he liked what he saw. Petite and lithe, decently shaped without an oversized bust as the other girl; though he's never been interested in large breasts like most men were.

She was lovely, but it made him uncomfortable none the less. No woman had ever looked at him so kindly like she was doing. _She doesn't seem like a rich snob….that's interesting._

The platinum haired man with equally mesmerizing amethyst eyes despite his crude behavior stood next to her and peered in before smirking, glancing down at her then back at the brute. "I take it you like this one?" "Yes I do. What about you Hidan?"

"Hmm, hard to fucking say since we don't have a fucking clue about his personality." She smirked, "You have no room to talk about that but I can tell he's reserved and intelligent." "Whatever you say babe."

Zetsu was in the same rut as that miser, very disturbed how this older teenage boy was ogling him with a beyond adorable smile on his cute face.

The boy giggled and murmured, "Don't be frightened of Tobi, he just thinks you're handsome." The bipolar man's mouth dropped from those blunt words but snapped, **"Are you right in the head? I'm not handsome!" **

He was unfazed, "Tobi don't lie. What's your name?" "Zetsu…." "Tobi really likes you!" He ran off to tell his sempai, who nodded in agreement since he gave his word he would buy the boy one if and when he found one to his liking.

Everything was beyond puzzling for the four men; within the hour they were restrained and shoved into a limousine; apparently sold to this rich and powerful group, having no clue to what purpose which didn't make them any more pleased of finally getting out of this dump.

_TBC:_

_I decided to go ahead and begin this story since it's been in my head for quite some time. I hope you readers will like this change of pace XD_

_Review _


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in utter silence in the back seat trying to contemplate an escape, murmuring softly with any suggestions from time to time.

"Sasori, what do you think we've been bought for? It's suspicious." The red head nodded at the bipolar man, "I agree, but one can assume it's not for our benefit. More than likely we're for their own amusement."

Kakuzu snorted, "Disgusting. I'm not going to be mocked by this type of people." Kisame nodded, "I'm not sure how, but the first chance I get I'm getting the hell away from them." **"Agreed."**

*It wasn't maybe half an hour later when the vehicle came to a halt, the chauffeur directing them to get out and when they did, no chance of escape crossed their minds when the chains were pulled on harshly by some guards.

They didn't have the strength and built the two behemoths had but it would be far too much trouble to deal with them at the moment, so they restrained themselves until a more opportune time.

The luxury of the mansion perked their interests a bit, it just screamed to be raided but their attention was mainly on the attractive group observing them once inside the entrance.

The blonde arched a brow with a playful smirk, "For criminals they're behaving quite nicely un." The short haired raven murmured, "Probably trying to figure out an escape." The albino snorted, "Like they have a fucking chance."

The young woman sighed, "Shouldn't we go ahead and give them the letdown." The other girl giggled, "I'm ready to show mine around the place!"

The elder raven scowled slightly but took a step forward, obviously taking the authority among the four thugs.

"I'm going straight to the point so I'll go ahead and shed light on the subject. You were bought to be slaves for whom purchased you."

* * *

He gestured to the others to stand in front of their newly acquired slaves as he continued, "Those in front of you are your new masters and they'll answer your questions henceforth so do try and behave."

It took the four a few moments to get over their complete shock; never did they imagine they were purchased for such a deplorable reason.

The miser was the first to open his mouth. Kakuzu snapped, "Like hell I'm going to take orders from a pint sized woman and a foul mouthed idiot!"

Hidan clenched his teeth but the woman held him back with a smirk, "Calm down Hidan, I told you he wouldn't cooperate just yet." "I'll fucking make him see his place if he doesn't learn quickly."

The brute snorted, "I can hardly see someone like you putting me in my place." Once again the woman held him back with a stern glare this time that made him recoil a bit, "Remember our agreement….we don't want him to despise us right off the get go." "Tch. Whatever."

Sasori glared menacingly at the blonde who kept smirking at him like he was so superior and playfully tugging on his chain, "I can tell you're going to be trouble cutie, but I'm sure you'll be fun to play with un." "Like hell I will brat!"

Kisame snorted to the statement but said nothing, in his mind he was far more curious to why two attractive people even considered him as a slave. Judging from the teen she gave the impulse of rape gleaming in those large chocolate brown orbs and that made him wonder highly what was wrong with her but the other just seemed stuck up.

Zetsu remained silent as the teenage boy smiled at him, grabbing his chain from the guard and leading him away. "Tobi going to show his pet to his room now. He'll see you at dinner!"

The bipolar man did resist but the boy was strong, Zetsu couldn't make him budge an inch backwards as he jerked on his restraints.

The young girl immediately tried to attack the large brute when the elder raven grabbed her by the ear, "Will you learn some self control please Lexy! You're embarrassing me."

She pouted and crossed her arms, "You never let me have any fun!" "Is that so? Then you're not using the 'Rated: M' room for a week."

Mouth agape she stomped her foot, "That's not fucking fair Itachi!" "It is so and if you back talk me again it'll be another week."

Biting her trembling lip she sniffled but nodded, grabbing the shark's chain and jerking it harshly to lead him upstairs. Kisame was jerked clear off his feet and stared at the young girl baffled by her strength…..it had to be some trick.

The blonde patted the redhead's cheek before hurling him over his shoulder, "I'll see you two later un."

The woman chuckled as the albino grinned evilly at the tanned behemoth, both resisting the other as they made their way upstairs. Kakuzu couldn't believe how strong the idiot was but he was built none the less.

* * *

*The boy giggled like mad as he took the restraints off the bipolar man and pushed him down on the couch, automatically sitting on his lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"**What are you doing? Get off me!" **He tried to shove the boy off but a quick squeeze to his wrist made him stop reluctantly, "Tobi just want to talk so please don't be mean to him."

_This boy acts like child but he has to be eighteen or older? __**Something must be wrong with him.**_

"Alright. What do you wish to discuss." The boy grinned like mad, "You DO have a split personality like the papers say! Tobi very impressed!"

"**What's there to be impressed about you stupid fool? It's not something to be proud of!" **

That did it…before he knew it he was hurled into the air and slammed onto the floor with a loud thud. The teen straddling him with a face of fury and whispered in a deadly tone, "If you ever…_ever_….call Tobi stupid again. He will make you regret it terribly and you'll be begging him for forgiveness. Do you understand Tobi?"

Gulping slightly he nodded but that wasn't good enough, the grip on his arms were exceedingly painful so he muttered, "Yes…I understand."

The grip softened but the boy was still in a bad mood once he crawled off of him. He pointed, "Go take a shower and if you'll behave from now on today Tobi will forgive you for that comment and won't punish you. Now get!"

Whatever reason the bipolar walked in there quickly and wiping the perspiration from his brow before hopping into the shower…something he's been longing for since they've never gotten to bath properly in their former cells.

* * *

_**I can't believe I got frightened like that….and from a fucking adolescent no less! **__I was too; we made the mistake of misjudging him. __**We better play our cards right or we won't ever get a chance to escape. **__Or have our body fractured in the process if he catches us._

The boy seemed to be calmed down once he returned, wearing a robe he found on the door when he was beckoned to sit on the bed with him.

The boy returned to his spot on the man's lap and murmured, "Let's try this again. Now, your name is Zetsu right?" "Correct."

"I'm Tobi, so let's get one thing straight. Tobi is in charge and Zetsu will do whatever he says or he'll be punished. He doesn't want to but if you're bad he will. He wants a friend and lover since he's lonely because sempai won't give him affection much."

Zetsu paled, "Lover? You can't be serious!?" "Yes Tobi is? It's not uncommon around here and like Tobi told you earlier, he thinks you're handsome." **"I refuse and you can't change my mind!"**

The boy grinned seductively and shoved him backwards on the bed, pinning his arms above his head and rubbing his knee between the older man's legs purring, the fluffy fabric of the robe being the only thing in between the two, "Tobi can persuade Zetsu. He has no doubt about that."

The bipolar man gritted his teeth and cursed under breath from the unwanted touches, but the boy was gentle and it felt good despite what his mind told him how wrong this was.

Chuckling the boy crawled off him like nothing happened and picked up the telephone, "Hello, yes this is Tobi. He wants the tailor to come to his room to measure his new pet for new clothes."

He sat the receiver down and licked his lips how flushed his new pet was even though he tried to hide it.

_Tobi is going to have so much fun._

* * *

*The blonde had already tied up the resisting stubborn red head to the bed since he was a fighter, sitting casually between his legs on the bed with a smile.

"I rather not have a civilized conversation with you in this position but I did warn you that I would bind you to the bed un." "Release me right now you freak!"

"You have room to talk. A small cute little red head among criminals. You stick out like a sore thumb un." "You just wait until I get my hands on you!"

The blonde licked his lips, "I'm already impatiently waiting for that to happen, but not now. Let me introduce myself, my name is Deidara. What's yours un?" "…Sasori. Not that it matters."

"It does to me. I rather call you by your name unless you rather I choose a nickname for you un." "Don't you dare! Now release me!"

An evil grin spread on the blonde's face, "That's the second time you asked me to release you. You really want me to do that?" "YES!" "As you wish, but I think you need a sponge down first un."

He hopped off the bed and soon came back with a basin and warm water, lathering the cloth with some soap before literally ripping the red head's shirt off, undoing his pants as Sasori squirmed.

"Stop that! I can bathe myself in the shower!" Swiftly jerking the pants off he mused, "Well, someone doesn't mind free balling now does he? Besides, if you want release I rather you be cleaned up a bit first un."

The smaller criminal turned his head off to the side from sheer embarrassment; it was degrading that some attractive blonde teen was just staring at his body like a fresh piece of meat.

He couldn't help but wonder why bathe him on the bed when he could just go into the shower. _The bastard probably just wanted an excuse to bathe me without resistance the freak!_

* * *

His eyes almost popped out of his sockets when the first place the blonde began to clean was his groin, rubbing the area in agonizing slow circular motions for quite a long time.

Deidara smirked at how red his pet's face turned, and could see him slowly getting harder with each rub. Deciding that he was clean enough he rinsed the area and cloth, and was fairly amazed at how light his skin actually was.

Sasori snapped when he felt a warm hand caress his inner thigh and work its way up to his once private area. 'What are you doing!?" The blonde leaned down with a playful smirk, "I'm going to release you as requested un." "That's not what I...…ah!"

Deidara teasingly twirled the tip of his hot tongue around the head, using his hand to stroke the semi hard length to excite his pet more.

He wasn't planning on doing anything like this so soon but hearing those words from his new pet just enhanced his lustful senses too much.

"St…Stop….it…." His demand was ignored as the blonde bobbed up and down, skillfully rubbing his tongue under the shaft and causing the red head to groan softly.

Suckling harder he held down the quivering hips and relished the sensation and taste of the salty white substance filling his welcoming mouth. Swallowing the liquid he chuckled as he wiped the corner of his mouth, "It must've been awhile since you pleasured yourself for such an amount of semen un."

Panting softly the red head remained perfectly still as his restraints were removed, but only temporarily when he punched the blonde clear across the face. "You damn bastard!"

Deidara frowned bitterly at Sasori, not showing any sign that the strike hurt, before grabbing him by the neck and shoved him back down onto the mattress, "I just gave you pleasure and you have the gall to hit me? Tsk..tsk…tsk…I'll just have to humiliate you more as punishment un."

Grabbing the phone he ordered, "This is Deidara, send the tailor up at once for new garments for my pet…I see….well send him my way once he's finished with Tobi and tell him to bring some frilly lingerie as well. Thank you un."

Sasori cringed at the word 'lingerie' and cursed the bastard for all it's worth.

_He can't make me wear anything so revolting the ignorant brat! Not if I have anything to say about it!_

**TBC: **


	3. Chapter 3

Kisame just couldn't get his eyebrow to stop twitching…..he was beyond annoyed now with the teen. She simply would NOT leave him alone.

He admitted she was very cute but he never liked to be touched at all….or rather, he wasn't use to it.

His first mistake however was to shove the girl away, rather roughly, when the raven took hold of his wrist in an unbearable grip; so much the brute grimaced from the pain. _This bastard is strong…._

The raven murmured in a threatening tone, "I understand your hostility towards us Kisame, but don't forget, anymore unnecessary violence and I will make you suffer." "Tch, I didn't hurt her."

"That may be, but I will not tolerate that sort of behavior. You are never to lift a finger against either of us understand?"

The shark met the dark glare from the younger, actually a bit intimated by those red eyes, but held his ground none the less. "Answer me."

The girl approached and murmured gently, "You don't have to be so hard on him Itachi." He glanced her way and muttered bitterly, "That may be, but with his attitude it will be more efficient this way."

Kisame arched a brow, there was no way he was afraid of this runt, but his expression told him the exact truth…..he was indeed dangerous when provoked.

Itachi released his grip and let out a heavy sigh, regaining his composure before directing the man to sit down on the bed. The brute did, frowning and trying to ignore the hungry look in the girl's eyes when the raven spoke.

* * *

"I've already told you the rules Kisame and they're not that difficult. Life will be much easier for you and us if we try to get along. After all, I bought you to be our ally not our enemy."

"You actually expect me to believe that!? I'm probably your new sick version of a pet!" The girl sat next to him and unlocked his restraints, murmuring sympathetically, "That's not true…but your circumstance can't be helped right now, but hopefully in due time you'll be one of _us_."

Itachi pursed his lips, "Lexy, remember what we've discussed beforehand." Sighing the girl shuffled off to the bathroom, "I'll try not to get my hopes up." The raven hated to see her sad but better not to get too close in case things don't work out.

"I am still here you know. What was that all about?" "Don't fret about it Kisame, now, you need to be punished for shoving Lexy all the same. No. Humiliated is the better term."

The brute growled in annoyance as Itachi called to the teen, "How do you want to humiliate him Lexy?" That crazy brunette came flying out of the bathroom and dashing straight into the closet, fumbling through a box as the raven pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have a good mind what she's going to do. Sorry Kisame." The behemoth was about to ask why when Lexy leaped onto the bed, scooting up behind him and slipping something around his neck.

He immediately reached behind him to make her stop when she gripped his fist and squeezed. It hurt like a bitch and he groaned before jerking his hand away, still dubious about her strength.

* * *

"There! How's this Itachi?" The raven tilted his head and chuckled, "It suits him rather well. What do you think Kisame?"

He felt the accessory, his fingertips scraping on some sharp spikes when he stood and went to the mirror, snarling in anger from what the girl put on him. It was a dog collar!

"Is this some kind of damn joke!?" The girl giggled, "I think it makes you look sexy."

The brute scowled at her but said nothing even when Itachi murmured, "I would have to agree with Lexy on this one, but if you'll excuse me. I just need to make a quick phone call."

Upon leaving the room, the behemoth sat down…..far away from the teen and sulked. _I have to get away from these crazy fools. _

His attention was quickly interrupted when the girl crept up behind him, purposely pressing those bountiful breasts against his toned back with a small murmur of something he didn't quite catch.

The pair of soft lips kissed his neck; nibbling playfully from time to time when he tried to make her stop….though he did quite enjoy the sensation.

Lexy gripped his shoulders tightly, nipping harder to keep him still when she sucked the crook of his neck and sounded like she was purring. A particular harsh bite made him grunt, and even more when that small hand caressed his chest as she grinded her body against his.

Kisame found it odd she was even remotely sexually attracted to him, without even knowing him for more than a day no less.

* * *

"LEXY!"

The girl whimpered a bit before resting her chin on his shoulder and giving Itachi an adorable pout and large kitten eyes to keep from getting into too much trouble.

The raven wasn't fooled and stood at the door like a statue with his arms clasped behind his back. "Let him go Lexy." The girl groaned in aggravation and clung to the bulky neck muttering, "No."

Itachi mentally was laughing at how stubborn she was being this time. "I'll give you to the count of three to release him. One."

She scowled but refused to budge. The raven smirked; _She isn't? _"Two." _She is…..perfect. _"Three." He gave her a few seconds but she was determined to stay with the brute.

He then took action and it's been a long time since he's done this so he was going to enjoy her reaction thoroughly.

He whipped out the squirt bottle from behind his back and squirting the long streams of icy water at her face, the girl sputtering and even hissing at him, "Stop it!"

* * *

The raven didn't even when she tried to hide behind Kisame, he followed her movements until he practically chased her into the bathroom where she slammed the door shut whining like a child and fairly soaked.

The brute didn't know what to think about this behavior, it was ridiculous. Itachi chuckled like mad and sat the bottle on the dresser and looked at him with a smile, "I knew she would make her move on you as soon as I stepped out the door. Very catlike isn't she?"

Kisame actually nodded in agreement, the purring and hissing was proof enough. Sighing the raven then ordered, "Don't leave this room Kisame while I take care of her."

He knocked politely on the door and went inside, finding the girl frantically trying to dry herself with a towel and muttering several curses.

Kneeling down behind her, the raven licks a slick trail up her neck and coos seductively, "Does my little kitty need some attention?"

Her eyes fluttered and let out a small moan when he reached inside her shorts to rub the sensitive area, "Oooh~ yes my Lexy does."

It wasn't long before Kisame heard some mewls coming from the bathroom, curiosity overtaking him he crept towards the door and listened.

His eyes grew large from the obvious fondling that was taking place and groaned under his breath.

_I have a bad feeling why I'm actually here now._

* * *

*Sure enough, the woman knew Hidan and Kakuzu would start trying to beat the living hell out of the other so it was up to her to be the peacemaker…..nothing new.

"Will you two calm down?" Her request was ignored when Hidan tripped the miser and making him fall but not without taking the albino down with him, both wrestling and throwing punches when she yelled, "ENOUGH!"

Hidan stopped mid punch, looking at her with a scowl as did the brute, the woman stomping over and jerking them both up by the ear.

Kakuzu was astounded; it felt like she literally lifted him off the ground…..it must have been his imagination.

Rubbing her temples she murmured, "Now that you two have had a go at each other let's act like adults please. We've all been introduced but we NEED to get along which I know won't be an easy task with you two! I'm not going through this crap every day."

Hidan mumbled, "You won't have to if this ass will behave." "Look who's talking." The woman snapped, "You instigated it Hidan so don't give me that and the same goes for you Kakuzu for taunting back."

"Geez babe, no need to get all fucking pissy with me." "Hidan. Go back to your room." His mouth dropped, "You're telling _me_ to go to my room!?"

Growling in anger he stomped over and muttered quietly, "You can't tell me what to fucking do and you know that." She murmured gently, "Yes, but I'm asking not telling. It'll be better for me to handle Kakuzu right now since you're making him hate us. Please Hidan."

* * *

Letting out a heavy sigh he grumbled, "Fine….you're better at this sort of thing anyway but if he puts one finger out of line or hurts you he'll answer to me understand." "Ok."

Giving the brute one final glare he left the bedroom, the woman sighing before beckoning the behemoth to follow her into the bathroom.

Reluctantly he did, sitting down and letting her check his injuries. Some of them hurt like hell but he didn't show it or wanted to admit that bastard was strong.

"Take off your shirt." Warily doing so she frowned from seeing all the deep gruesome scars, "You must have gotten into several fights huh?"

A snort was an answer but she ignored it and tenderly touched the main wounds, "You're lucky he wasn't using his full amount of strength or you would've had several broken bones."

"Tch, as if he could." Narrowing her eyes she murmured, "Don't underestimate him or test his temper."

Despite her serious tone he was still dubious when the woman arched a brow, "Look, I'm trying to help you Kakuzu. I don't want you to hate us or to be treated unfairly."

He narrowed his eyes at her and growled, "Why are you being so kind to someone like me?"

"Well…that's just the way I am and I know how it feels to be in a strange place with people bossing you around." She trailed for a moment before changing the subject, "At any rate, I know you're dying for a shower right?"

The miser nodded and felt a bit more relaxed, at least this woman didn't seem so bad so far. Smiling at him she left him to bathe, the brute standing under the steaming soothing water in deep thought.

* * *

_What did she mean? Was she a slave to that bastard before me? It's doesn't add up since they seem to be on equal terms in a way…..but he acts superior though…why?_

Lathering the soap on the washcloth he failed to notice someone behind him, turning abruptly and tried to strike the intruder when he saw it was the woman.

She easily dodged his blow and took the cloth from his hand, "No need to hit me for going to help wash your back." "Get out!"

A faint hint of lust was gleaming in those sapphire orbs; making his cheeks heat up unintentionally as he noticed she was wearing nothing but lingerie. The water making the material adhere to the nicely shaped curves and found himself ogling the nice frame.

"Like what you see?"

Snorting he turned back around, hoping she didn't look at his lower regions when she giggled; scrubbing his back to get the debris off. Olivia smirked at how tense he was, normally she never would do this so soon but she was drawn to him like mad and couldn't help herself.

Once finished she handed it back to him and gave playful slap to his toned behind before hopping out, stripping off the soaked lingerie and secretly hoping he would take a peek…..but sadly he didn't.

He was too busy fighting the growing erection to focus on her at the moment.

The woman smiled as she changed into some slacks and a tank, wearing a dress gets so boring after a while, so something casual was always a treat.

Biting her lip hungrily as she collapsed onto the soft mattress she giggled in excitement from sneaking a peek at him herself.

_He's a big boy~_

_**TBC: **_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since the fugitives were bought, but the result remained the same; they were stubborn and ill-tempered beyond recognition.

*Kisame didn't mind having to share a room with the raven at first, who was rather kind to him most of the time and for what reason he didn't know.

He tried to behave after angering Itachi the first time, but it proved difficult. He hated him and his perfect demeanor….it brought back too many dismal memories.

Kisame was _not_ perfect, in looks or anything of the sort. He was a mistake….a monster. He learned to live with it, being in that dank cell with other's like himself; it was rather nice to not be alone.

As he fiddled around with the collar on his neck, he couldn't help but glare at the raven, who was presently changing clothes.

He wanted nothing more than to strangle him, coat his lovely flawless skin in his own blood for being what he could never be and flaunting it like the rich snob he was, and the same can be said for the girl. She was no better.

Sure she seemed to have a sexual thing for him, trying to manipulate him by any means necessary but she was a child in his eyes. Lexy pitched a fit when she didn't get what she wanted, reacted violently when provoked too far like a cat, and whined.

Kisame grumbled under his breath; she was just like Itachi aside from her childish and feisty demeanor. They both were too attractive, far so for your average person. He really did look like a monster in their presence…so out of place.

"Are you alright Kisame? You seem troubled?"

_Damn him. Damn him and his perfect features. I will kill them before this is all over; I'm not going to be treated like an animal any longer._

He forced his tone to remain calm, "I'm fine."

*Itachi raised an elegant dark brow but smirked, "If you say so." The raven wasn't a fool; he could tell by how Kisame looked at him he loathed him even more if possible.

Itachi wanted to know why Kisame hated him and Lexy so much, they both have been kind to him but this brute seems to loathe them even more; why?

Sighing he figured only time would tell as he fixed the cuff of his sleeve.

* * *

*Sasori was probably in the worse rut of the four; the blonde was too cocky and loved nothing more than to make the red head suffer through humiliation when angered.

First he molested him, then he forced him to wear some dress that a doll would wear with frilly garters and stockings, and now a red bow for a collar….it was degrading.

The red head despised him, determined to destroy this brat that was younger than him and acted like he was the superior one. He was already scheming to poison the blonde and make him suffer an agony worse than death.

He had to hand it to the brat though; he was smart; cleverly drugging his drink to make his body too weak to resist that outfit since he knew he would fight back at his fullest, despite any punishment that was dealt.

He couldn't figure out what was going on with Deidara, he was hiding something from him as were the others. He noticed hunger glittering in his eyes from time to time, like he wanted to devour his body.

Sometimes, he was drawn into those azure orbs, unable to look away no matter how hard he tried but all that did was fuel the fire of his hatred for the blonde. It made him feel weak and Sasori knew he wasn't and refused to be treated so poorly from here on.

*Deidara knew he'd been a rather too harsh with his new slave, but the red head was just so cute and tempting, especially when angered and flustered. Those large brown eyes glaring at him were like a drug, he wanted to see more from him.

Sasori revoked his demands, so naturally he had to be punished. Humiliation was always the best way in the blonde's point of view; pain could easily be healed whereas shame would linger for quite some time.

He thought the man would relax a bit more by now, but he was still as miserable as the day he came. Deidara tried to be kind quite a bit but was rejected by the red head, and having a short temper didn't help with these matters.

He knew it would take some time, but the artisan was impatient. He wanted the red head to writhe and give himself to him completely, desire his pleasure which he would gladly give.

Just like the red head….he hated to wait.

* * *

*Zetsu rolled his eyes at the boy, a notion he was always compelled to do dealing with him. He was put into the role of a nanny more than a slave. He cuddled, played simple board games, talked, etc.

The bipolar man wasn't easily provoked, but this was ridiculous. It was a good thing he had a calm nature or else this boy would've been beaten black and blue.

He was so…so….childish and yet….not. Words couldn't describe Tobi but he wasn't a bad adolescent; just misunderstood like him.

Ever since he angered him the first day, Zetsu was transfixed and curious about him. Why he didn't know but just within two weeks, he came to rather like the boy none the less.

Yes he was infuriating, but he was so kind to him; never in his life has anyone taken the time to get to know him and want him to feel happy. What's more, he seemed to be bipolar as well but it only showed when he was enraged.

"Zetsu?" **"Yes?" **"Do you like to play cards?" Zetsu glanced over at him and nodded. The boy giggled and ran to fetch them, hopping back onto the bed but murmured softly, "Is…Is Zetsu happy here with Tobi?"

He honestly didn't know what to say, in his present mind he wanted to escape but deep down it wasn't so bad living here yet.

When he didn't answer Tobi smiled and reached over to tug at the silly bowtie collar he made him wear, "If you don't know yet that's ok, but Tobi very happy he found you."

*The boy knew the bipolar man was uncertain right now; it was too early for him to come to accept this new life but if he could do it, so could Zetsu.

Tobi adored Zetsu so much, he was far better suited to him than his sempai. Sure he loved and was obligated to Deidara, but it never worked out even after he came to be here.

He only hoped his new slave would be affectionate with him soon; it's been so long.

* * *

*Hidan hated the miser, mostly for always disobeying him and taking his woman's attention. He knew she was taking control of the situation for both their sakes, but it didn't make him happy.

Cracking his sore neck he stared at the ceiling in deep thought. It's been two weeks so far, rather dull, but mostly lonely.

He missed her already and wanted her back in his bed, but she won't come to him right now. Not when their new slave needed to be tamed.

It's not that he doesn't respect her wishes, it was better that she teaches him his place, but his main concern was her affection being stolen from him.

Snarling he bit his lip angrily; he brought her here, she belongs to him no questions asked, but it took a while to get her love. He would never allow that to be taken away after all this time…..never.

Secretly, the albino wanted Kakuzu to mess up and hurt Olivia; only then could he punish him in the way he wanted to. He chuckled at the thought, it would be splendid to do it but yet he didn't for he knew she would cry.

He hated to see her tears now, especially after what he'd done to her long ago, it still haunts him but it can't be helped.

Rolling over he yawned, slowly drifting off to sleep and mentally picturing his beloved next to him and smiling that loving smile just for him.

* * *

*Kakuzu glanced over at the sleeping form next to him, still trying to figure out her secret. She had one and he knew it. He felt a connection as odd as that sounded, but only regarding his circumstance.

He hated it here, despite the kindness and respect he received from the woman, it was still a prison. He couldn't go anywhere alone, always in her presence, and being told what to do and not to do. How bothersome.

The miser truly despised Hidan most of all, that bastard was constantly trying to get him to anger the woman just so he could be punished. _Tch, the fool._

Like hell he would fall for such trivial actions, but he could tell how possessive he was of Olivia. There was jealously written all over his face too, like he thought he was trying to steal her away from him.

Yes she was beautiful but he wasn't interested, maybe a bit sexually but that was all, he wouldn't allow his actions to be clouded by lust. He would escape and now was the perfect time.

Quietly sitting up, his odd colored piercing eyes already accustomed to the dark, focused his attention on the woman's slender neck. Reaching over with on hand extended, a hair length away from grabbing the airway he would soon constrict she murmured, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He froze his movements, unsure whether to continue or not. After a moment of silence she yawned, "Either put your hand to better use and wrap it around my waist or my temper will emerge. Your choice."

Kakuzu knew the woman was dead serious but blocked it out before finally squeezing his death grip around her neck.

After that, everything happened so fast.

* * *

His wrist was snatched and he could hear the bones breaking, groaning in pain he tried to free himself but only wound up flying through the air onto the floor.

The miser's limbs hurt terribly, almost feeling numb when he saw her descending upon him, eyes aflame of seemingly glowing sapphires.

Mouth agape all he could do was stare, that is until he felt warm teardrops fall onto his face when she straddled him snarling, "Why? Why couldn't you just be grateful and cooperate!? What's wrong with you?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat he growled, "You know nothing..." "LIKE HELL I DON"T!"

He cringed from the sudden shout but even more when she whimpered, "I know exactly how you feel as I've told you. I've been in your shoes but no one was there to help me, but I'm trying to do that for you….."

"Only out of pity you fool!" "I took over for your sake and been nothing but kind to you; it's not some trick believe me, but it's too late to do anything about that now."

"…Why?" Sniveling she muttered, "I can't protect you from _him._" "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know Hidan as well as I do, he's ruthless and doesn't have many limits when angered. I tried to keep my cool as long as I was able, but now you're going to pay for your stubbornness the hard way and I can't do anything about it. I tried so hard to help you."

* * *

"Tch, I don't need your help."

Those eyes glared down into his very soul, snarling and showing off the pearly white teeth. "Oh no? You'll change your tune about me soon enough when he's through with you, then maybe you'll understand."

Taking a few deeps breaths she asked, "By the way, haven't you wondered how a small woman like me was able to out power you just now?"

The miser grunted and nodded, still believing it to be some trick but she leaned down even closer when he noticed the fangs. Furrowing both brows he grumbled, "Impossible."

"It's not Kakuzu and I'm sorry you found out this way."

BAM!

The door slammed open to reveal an irritated Hidan stomping towards them when he stared blankly down at the two on the floor.

"What the fuck is going on? Olivia?" Shoulder's slumping the woman hung her head, the man gently helping her to her feet before asking again, which she was too scared to answer.

"Tilt your head." The demand was fierce and she obliged, tensing when his hot breath hit her sensitive skin before plunging his own fangs into the tender flesh.

Kakuzu could only watch, incredulous to what was happening. Hidan gently removed his fangs and suckled on the wound of his lover, having just seen her blood memories.

He stroked her face tenderly before placing her weak form back into bed before turning his loathsome gaze and eerie crazed smile to the miser.

"Oh how I've been fucking waiting for this."

_**TBC:**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hidan dragged the brute out of the room by his hair, literally, the miser hissing and trying to get him to release his tresses by punching his leg.

All that did was anger the albino more and he threw the man onto the floor and began kicking him in the gut, almost resembling a master beating his dog.

The noise awoke the others, the masters having no choice but to bring out their slaves to show them this exploit; even though none would ever do something as cruel as Hidan was known to do.

Zetsu frowned as his fellow comrade being beaten so terribly, the same could be said for Tobi who whimpered and held his hand for some comfort.

He felt compelled to whisper, "What's wrong?" "Too many bad memories. Let's go back to bed." **"Um…alright." **

His remark made the bipolar man curious all the more to what this boy's story was.

Sasori shook his head sadly at the miser, who now was being dragged to his feet as the loud mouth opened a door with the letter 'M' engraved on it.

"Not a pleasant sight is it un?" "I don't see why it would be. Why bring me out here just to show me this?" The blonde sighed, "Because this is what could happen to you if you cross the line, and considering it's Hidan who's dealing out punishment, I pity the man and so should you un."

The red head did indeed feel some sympathy for the miser, but was more curious to what he'd done. He was only with the woman and she was treating him kindly so what happened?

Kisame was shocked from the scene most of all, watching the brute built like himself being beaten like a dog and so easily. He saw Kakuzu trying to fight back but the albino made him look so weak.

_How can Kakuzu lose to someone like him!? _

The raven sighed, "I know what you're thinking Kisame, and you'll find out soon enough why Kakuzu can't defeat him. As much as I hate to say this, but consider this a warning, for it could happen to you."

The shark was about to make a comeback at how ridiculous that was until the girl gently took his arm, looking up at him with those large chocolate brown eyes filled with such sadness.

From the message she gave it was undoubtedly true, so this time he held his tongue.

* * *

*The vampire slammed the door shut and tossed the shuddering body against the wall face first. He shackled the brute's wrists and ankles before turning a large lever, cranking the chains upwards to lift the bloodied body until he was onto his feet and resembling an 'X'.

Kakuzu was so livid for being defeated so easily, but considering he was up against a vampire, which explained a lot of things he wasn't exactly surprised now. He just prepared his mind and body for what pain was to come, for it would he knew.

He already had blood dripping down his chin, but more was to come. Maybe if he was lucky the vampire would kill him and spare him to not be a slave any longer. He'd rather die than to live the rest of his life in such a laughable occupation.

Hidan did look like he was going to kill him and in a way he did want to, but he wasn't going to. Oh no, that would defeat the purpose he's going to do with the miser to force him to get the message.

The man chuckled evilly and picked up a whip, "I'm going to teach you your fucking place old man."

He lifted the leather whip and slung it forward, eyes lighting up with glee at the pained groan coming from his victim when his skin was slashed.

He lashed his slave many times, gradually laughing like a madman and enjoying the smell of blood mixed with the sight out how pitiful the tough miser looked.

When he got his fill he tossed the weapon to the side, licking his lips hungrily at the blood oozing down the dark tanned skin as he lowered the chains back down.

The brute's body visibly shook from the pain, which he toughed out but the aftereffects took its toll. He'd never been whipped before so his body wasn't accustomed to his limbs going fairly numb, barely able to stand as Hidan lifted him up and shoved him face down onto a wooden table with his lower end hanging off the edge.

* * *

He didn't take in the sight of his surroundings until this happened, being shackled once again and too weak to resist when he noticed this room looked like a torture chamber but with the exception of certain devices that he knew for a fact were for sexual purposes.

Only then he shuddered in fear, yes fear; this fool wasn't planning on doing such a degrading act to him was he? …..He was wrong when he felt the vampire's hot breath on the back of his neck, licking the blood from his skin and rubbing the tip of his tongue within some of the gashes.

The brute hissed from the stings, angry once more but at _himself_.

Hidan leaned up and nibbled his ear whispering, "You have no fucking idea how good you had it with her old man. You had no fucking care in the world except to do what you were told, which she didn't ask much, and now you're paying the fucking price for attempting to hurt my woman."

The miser snorted, muttering bitterly, "Don't make me laugh. You don't care about anything except your own damn power. You use your wealth and vampirism to get what you want."

The vampire narrowed his eyes and grabbed his throat in a tight grip, "Show's what you know. Yes, vampires are possessive, lustful, and blood thirty beings….but not all of us are as you've seen from the others. I'm the only one who is as you say….at least I used to be."

He growled in his ear, "If I was human I'd be just like you, a freak and a murderer. I fucking love to have power I admit but I fucking made so many mistakes over the years, but I'm at least trying to learn from it. All because of her and that's why I hold my woman so dear."

Kakuzu tried to register what he said but he didn't have time to think about it when he felt his cheeks being spread apart, the vampire slicking up his fingers before inserting one.

The miser groaned from the probing finger and demanded, "Take it out you sick freak!" Hidan mused, "I know I'm a sick freak, but this is only fucking natural for a vampire. We love to have sex."

* * *

The brute pulled at his restraints wildly, refusing to be defiled by a twisted vampire but tensed when the second digit was shoved in.

He cursed the man for all it's worth and Hidan rolled his eyes, shoving a ball gag into his mouth, "Shut the fuck up and try to enjoy it while it lasts."

He probed the tight virgin entrance hard and fast, wriggling his fingers up further trying to find that special spot. Sexual torture was more thrilling to him than normal pain, but also he wanted the miser to know how it feels to be dominated and feel ecstasy in a whole new level. A feeling he longed for but never got.

The miser suddenly shuddered and made a sort of small whimper, the albino smirking in triumph and attacked that spot with more force, spreading his fingers to stretch that tight entrance for his aching cock.

Kakuzu was shamed from how good it felt, being molested by a man no less. He admitted the guy was attractive but this was still disturbing to no end.

His eyes widened when he felt something hard begin to press against him, biting the ball in his mouth from the sharp pain and tensing his body to endure it.

The vampire purred, "It'll hurt less if you fucking relax instead of tensing." His victim refused to do it as he thought, but it didn't stop him from completely sheathing his length inside his slave with a loud moan.

"So fucking tight~" He didn't move until he saw the miser weakly relax, having no choice since he no doubt wanted the cock out of his ass but Hidan merely began to thrust.

He went hard and fast, finding the prostate easily and moaning loud from the thrilling sensation. The miser grumbling low under his breath, gripping the chains so hard his knuckles turned white, mentally begging for this humiliation to end soon.

* * *

Hidan didn't unfortunately; he lasted a long time before coming near his peak. He had lifted the miser's legs over his shoulders, still going at him with such stamina the miser no longer had the strength to move at all.

To be honest, he felt like he was going to be ill. Hidan cursed, "Fuck~" and release his seed inside the brute, writhing with a low moan until he pulled out panting.

The vampire put his pants back on and took the shackles and gag off, but he was shocked to see he failed to cause the brute to have an erection. "Makes fucking sense I guess."

He was going to leave him there, lying face down on the wooden table fairly unconscious with cum and blood leaking out of his ass when he had second thoughts.

He shook the idea of giving him sympathy out of his head and left muttering, "He fucking deserved to be disgraced, it's fucking called punishment for a reason!"

*In the dark room shortly after, a small figure came inside and caressed the sweaty cheek of the man. The woman felt so much pity for him and tried to help him sit up, Kakuzu looked so worn out and pale she knew he was ill from what Hidan had done.

She had a bad hunch he would rape him after a beating, and wished he didn't but to no avail. Kakuzu would only hate him even more now.

"Don't you fucking dare help him Olivia!" The woman flinched and stared behind her at her lover….or more appropriately her master. "But…"

"No! He won't fucking learn his place if you coddle him." She frowned but gently returned the brute onto his side, shuffling over to Hidan asking, "Then what _is_ his place?" "To be our fucking slave and that's it babe. You know that!"

* * *

She narrowed her eyes and blurted out angrily, "That was NOT our intentions when we set out in our search. Our main purpose in purchasing him was in hope he'll be our seme one day Hidan! Not to be treated like a criminal and a freak but as a human being."

The albino snarled and snatched her wrist, "Why are you so protective of him! Do you fucking love him more than me is that it!? If so I'll fucking end him and we'll find another human."

The woman looked hurt but kept her ground, "You're missing my point! He needs to be treated kindly and with respect or he'll never want to be with us. Why haven't you understood this yet? Was all my grief caused by you for naught?"

The man released her, and she knew she hit a nerve when he struck her firmly across the face, storming out angrily and fairly injured by her hatred towards him.

Sniffling she wiped the tears away and regretted her poor choice of words. She deserved that slap because that subject was taboo for the man; he did try to understand and make her happy after the pain he caused her.

He lived a hard life before he met the other vampires, having grown up and lived with the most brutal and heartless beasts until he met Itachi.

The raven was like an inspiration for him to change his life, which he tried his hardest but his old ways and behavior still emerges from time to time; like he could never shake it off completely.

Taking a much needed deep breath she carried the brute back to her room regardless of what Hidan said, tending to his wounds and cleaning him.

Gently placing him onto the soft mattress she gave him some medicine, the guy barely having the strength to swallow but managed before she left quietly.

The woman entered his room silently and crawled under the covers next to him, his amethyst orbs glancing at her sapphire ones when she murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean….."

She was silenced by his lips on hers, the woman meeting his apologetic kiss before curling up next to him for much needed sleep.

_TBC:_

_Sorry for the long update but I've been having writer's block for this story, and hope this chapter wasn't dull but with some valuable information. Review lol_


	6. Chapter 6

"PLEASE SEMPAI! TOBI DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN YOU FOOL! I TOLD YOU REPEATEDLY NEVER TO GO INTO MY WORKSHOP AND MESS WITH MY ART UN!"

Everyone came out of their rooms hearing the yelling from the blonde, who was presently jerking Tobi to the rated 'M' room with the boy crying his eyes out already begging not to be punished.

Itachi sighed and went to Zetsu, who was just staring in bewilderment how Deidara was treating Tobi…..again. The raven murmured to his lover, "Go keep Zetsu some company will you Lexy. I'll tend to Sasori along with Kisame." "…Ok."

*The teen took the bipolar man back into Tobi's room, curious to why he looked so disturbed and felt compelled to ask. "Is something wrong Zetsu?"

He sat on the bed tapping his fingers rapidly but shook his head in silence. The brunette gave him fixed look and muttered, "I can tell something is bugging so you can talk to me about it."

The golden orbs looked at the chocolate brown ones and murmured, "I don't understand." **"What in hell is wrong with all of you!? You're all sick freaks!" **He didn't mean for it to come out like that but it did.

The teen instantly snapped, "Don't you dare call us that! You don't know anything about us!" "You're all dominating, conniving, not to mention each of you has a screw loose somewhere!"

That earned the brute a punch to the jaw that knocked him clear off the bed and into the wall, the bipolar man rubbing his sore jaw and wiping the blood trickling down his chin away.

* * *

What he didn't expect was the see the spunky teen fight back her tears, which she obviously wasn't the type of girl to cry much. She choked back a sob, "I don't care what you say about me, but don't ever let me hear you talking about my new family like that again!"

"New family?" She took a much needed deep breath, "Like I said, you don't anything about us. Not all of us were born rich." **"So? Just because you're vampires doesn't mean you can treat us like lesser beings!"**

Lexy went wide eyed, "You know now?" "I found out last night after what happened to Kakuzu. Tobi told and shown me what he and the others were; but I do apologize none the less."

The girl sighed and helped him up, sitting back on the bed with him apologizing as well. "It's not your fault; I sort of reacted the same way when I first found out."

"**I shouldn't ask this but I need to know, was Tobi ever human?" **The girl nodded, "He was, until Deidara turned him." "He did….but why is he so cruel to him? The boy looks up to him and admires him!"

Lexy rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably, "I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask about that? I don't know all the details. If you really want to know, ask Tobi." "He won't tell me."

"Look….he'll _need_ you after he's been punished. He's annoying sometimes I admit but, he's a kind guy and just wants affection….can you at least do that for him. He's treated you so well."

The man sighed muttering, **"He has….no one has ever given me the time of day like he has." **Lexy grinned and hopped up, "You see, it's not bad living here! It'll take time but cheer up; things _will_ get better for you and your colleagues if you just try to get along."

Her words were somewhat comforting to the man but if anything, it made up his mind on asking the boy when he returned.

* * *

*Tobi finally came limping back in tears with Itachi soothing him with kind words, helping him to the bed so he could lie down and rest.

The boy instantly went to Zetsu, snuggling against his chest and whimpering from the pain as Itachi gave the bipolar man a warning glance not to upset him further.

After the raven left, the bipolar did, if warily, pat his back and rub his hair to console him, He couldn't find the words to help but it probably was better not to, that is, not until the boy calmed down to ask his question.

It took an hour but Tobi calmed down enough and actually asked him first, "What do you want to ask Tobi?" **"How did you know that?" **He giggled softly, "Tobi not a fool, he can tell."

"…Well…I was wondering…how can you adore Deidara so much when he's like this to you?"

The boy's dark eyes widened but murmured, "He saved Tobi." **"How?" **"Tobi don't like to talk about his past but if Zetsu needs to know he'll tell him."

* * *

_He was an orphan and lived at an orphanage until he was sixteen. By law he had to move out but he wasn't ready….he had no clue about the outside world._

_Being picked on for the way he spoke all those years did a number on his confidence, but he tried to keep being optimistic that one day everything would be better despite the events._

_He tried to find any job he could to get some money for food and shelter, but for months he couldn't. The boy lived on the streets looking through the garbage cans for food and sleeping under what shelter he could find until a man saw him bathing in the creek and offered him a position to go on dates….and he'll get paid for it._

_Tobi was so happy someone finally gave him kindness and went with the man, naïve to what he was getting into. He thought he would only have to talk and have some fun, but he was dead wrong._

_The first 'date' petrified him after having dinner, the man took him back to the establishment and tried to have sex with him; more like rape since he wasn't taking no for an answer. _

_Scared for his life he struck the man and fought back with everything he had, only to black out and then come to his senses some time later….to find the man lying in a pool of blood by his own hands._

_He freaked out, ran from being hunted down as a murderer even though he didn't mean to, but was too scared and confused to comprehend anything and what to do._

_He wound up at the edge of a lake, looking down at his soiled blood stained hands in misery and whispered to himself, "Tobi is a murderer. No one loves him. He'd be better off dead."_

_Crying, the boy walked out into the water, ready to accept his fate and end his life by drowning. He almost succeeded when someone pulled him out, getting the water out of his lungs and bringing him back to the land of the living._

* * *

_He opened his eyes and was angry at whoever it was until he saw him. Long flowing blonde hair, almond shaped azure eyes, lightly tanned smooth skin, and a wide grin. He was so handsome._

_The long artisan fingers caressed his forehead as he whimpered, "Are you an angel?" The man, which actually looked not much older than him, chuckled, "I've been called many things but never something as lovely as that before. Why were you trying to kill yourself un?" _

"_Tobi did something very bad…..and no one loves him." The blonde arched a thin brow and stared at him in deep thought before murmuring, "You might be what I'm looking for. I'll tell you what, come and live with me and my friends un."_

_The boy weakly sat up and sniffled, "No…Tobi will never trust anyone again." "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Whatever this mistake is get over it, it's done and I can offer you protection. All I ask is that you obey me and behave un."_

_The tearful dark orbs looked into the azure ones, gazing deep into them in hopes this stranger was telling him the truth from his blunt attitude. _

_After a long moment of silence the boy whispered, "Ok." The blonde picked him up with a satisfied smirk and began walking back home, "Deidara un." _

_*The boy wasn't happy to begin with, Deidara was short-tempered and had no patience with him…but the blonde did have a soft spot for him and console the boy when he went overboard._

_Tobi found out quickly enough the residents and his new master were vampires, Itachi was intimidating and Hidan downright terrified him at first until he got to know them better. _

_The main person he adored was Olivia, she was so kind and caring towards him, she gave him somewhere to go when Deidara was mad at him for pissing him off; a few years later he met Lexy and easily became friends with her too._

_He lived there until he turned eighteen, Deidara even asking him if he was ready to become a vampire. Tobi agreed and from then on stayed with him._

* * *

"**I still don't understand why you care about him so much." **"He saved Tobi from himself and gave him a home, a reason to live."

Zetsu sighed heavily, averting eye contact with him but had no more further questions. He now saw what the boy was getting at so it was no wonder he adored the blonde.

The only thing he didn't get but the boy was already telling him.

"He… originally wanted Tobi to be his lover but it just never seemed to work out, so we became more like equals afterwards even though he still is my master. Sempai not the affectionate type and secretly wants to be dominated but Tobi wants attention and rather be on bottom."

"…**.I see, then how did I get into the picture?" **The boy smiled at him, "Sempai and Tobi both agreed we needed to get someone new to get what we really want. So I got you~"

The boy nuzzled his neck and nipped at his ear, the brute's breathing getting a bit heavy before muttering, "You're crazy to want someone like me."

"Then Zetsu crazy for getting hard when he sees Tobi naked."

The bipolar man turned red and groaned, trying to push the boy away grumbling whilst burying his face in the pillow from embarrassment.

Maybe it won't be so bad living here after all.

**TBC:**

_Yay for another long awaited chapter lol, I hope everyone likes the update and eager to see some reviews ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

The red head was uneasy, not because of the blonde at the moment since he was still fuming about Tobi, but about Kakuzu.

_How could he be so weak against a punk like him? It doesn't make sense._

"What are you sulking about other there now un?" "None of your business." The blonde rolled his eyes and muttered, "Can't you lighten up for once and pretend to give a damn about cheering me up un?"

Sasori replied vaguely, "No. I have no reason to." He regained his normal demeanor and was calm once more; he only kept making outbursts in the beginning because he was unsure of what to do. The blonde just made him so furious; his personality was….odd and had a strange effect on him.

Now that he was use to it he was back to his old serious self, but the blonde wasn't fazed or disturbed by the change of behavior. He knew he rattled his chains and loved it, just sad that it's over now.

Deidara went and plopped next to the brooding red head sitting all alone in the corner asking, "Come on, quit being an ass and tell me what's on your mind un."

The red head scowled, "Will you leave me alone if I do?" "Maybe un." Figuring that was as good as he was going to get it he murmured, "How did Kakuzu let that happen?"

The blonde groaned a tad muttering, "If you knew the truth you wouldn't be asking that un." "Are you going to tell me or not!?"

Those azure orbs lit up from his impatient, not to mention hostile question, "Alright, I'll give it to you straight. He lost because Hidan's a vampire un."

Sasori narrowed his eyes disbelievingly before snorting, "Prove it." At that the blonde started laughing, "What's so funny!?" "I'm sorry but, I wasn't expecting that kind of response from you. If anything I'd thought you'd say, 'I don't believe you or do you take me for a fool' un."

The red head growled in annoyance until the blonde leaned closer purring, "We _all_ are vampires Sasori~ un." Said man didn't do anything except still give him that same glare. Deidara smirked, "Want me to show you un?"

"….Not really." "Awww why not~ I know you'll like it un." The red head pursed his lips and tensed when the other's hand began rubbing his thigh.

He instantly slapped it away snarling, "You think trying to seduce me is going to prove anything!" "Tch, I don't have to _try_ to get you turned on. Besides, that's what vampires do; we're lustful beings un."

"That still doesn't mean you can molest and humiliate me." "Alright you got me there but let's call a truce ok un?" "No." "Look, we've been at each other's throats for a few weeks so why not start over….and…..I _do_ want us to get along….if even a little un."

The red head sighed and thought about it, the blonde did have a point if he was stuck here. Even if he still planned on escaping.

"Tch, fine." "Deal, even though you still have to answer to me un." "Brat!"

* * *

*Kisame didn't dwell on how Kakuzu got beaten up when Itachi told him the truth, he was in complete shock at first until he got over it. Everything made sense how the girl was stronger than him and how intimidating the raven could be now.

At the present moment, he was fighting the teen off again, the brute still not being able to figure out why she was so damn horny all the time and wanted _him_ of all things.

Itachi found it cute, those two made him laugh but Kisame eventually said something taboo. "Damn it girl! Didn't your mother teach you not to have sex with someone you barely even know!?"

The brunette's smile instantly went away and it was replaced by a gloomy frown and rising tears, she raised her hand to hit him when Itachi caught her wrist. "There's no need for that, he doesn't know."

Lexy nodded with a sniff before shuffling out of the room to get some fresh air, anything to get her mind off the past.

The behemoth furrowed his brows, rather shocked to see the tough girl get so upset all of a sudden. "What did I say?"

The raven sighed and sat next to him, "You mentioned her mother." "Oh. I assume that means something happened to her?" "Yes, and I was there when it did."

Kisame rubbed his temples in anger, remembering how his own mother was taken away when he was just a child and left with nothing by a group of thugs.

Itachi rubbed his back cooing, "Be calm Kisame. It's not your fault, you didn't know." "So what happened?" "To fully answer your question I'll have to tell you from the beginning. When I first met Lexy."

* * *

_Many years ago I was on a business trip in a large city, but when I had free time I took in the sights since I've never been there before._

_One day, I saw a bunch of punks picking on a girl. It was obvious they were about to fight but the girl wasn't scared. I was impressed with her courage but she was outnumbered._

_I almost intervened until I saw how well she fought; she defeated them and then stomped off with a satisfied smile._

_I was transfixed and ended up…stalking her if you will, for a few days._

"Well that's disturbing." Itachi smirked, "I admit it was odd for me to do such a thing, but I couldn't control myself. Certain humans have this unexplainable effect on a vampire, so much we can't help but observe."

"I guess that makes sense, but anyway continue."

_She lived in a single apartment with her mother, and one thing was certain; she was very close to her. _

_I admired their bond and one day, I just had to introduce myself to her. To this day I can still picture her face when I approached her._

_She glared at me and thought I was trying to get into her pants, even telling me to get lost before she kicked my ass._

At that Kisame did smirk, just the thought of that was amusing to say the least. She had no fear of even him which still baffled the brute.

_Once I finally persuaded her, as a gentlemen of course that I would never do anything of the sort, she talked to me. I took her out on a few dates, to which she really didn't want to do but I sweet talked her._

* * *

_I wanted to get to know her and she was everything I craved. She was lively, spirited, strong, and beautiful. Lexy didn't think she was but I saw the blushes every time I told her._

_I spent two weeks seeing her, even getting the liberty to meet her mother who was a charming and sweet woman. I did have to be sly and say I could only meet her in the evenings since I work during the day._

_Then…one day…she called me. _

The raven made a heavy sigh and leaned against the brute, who actually did nothing against the notion. He got depressed whenever he thought about what happened after the phone call….it was saddening.

_She was distraught, sobbing, and didn't know who else to turn to except me and wanted me to come over quickly. I did of course and was worried she was in trouble but it was the opposite._

_The apartment had obviously been broken into and everything was trashed. It turned out some bastard broke in to steal whatever he could find valuable for money._

_The distressing part was that the burglar killed her mother….it still angers me to this day. I loathe violence when it isn't necessary. That poor girl found her mother dead when she came home from school….it was tragic._

_I tried my best to console her, let the girl mourn as long as I could until a few days before I had to return home. _

_I asked her to live with me and that I would take care of her; she would never have to worry about anything ever again. Then I had to inform the girl what I was and proved it, gave her time to think it thorough until the day I had to leave._

* * *

"It's ironic. I wanted her to come with me so badly but I never imagined if would happened like that. I would never take her away from her family."

"Lexy was human?" "Yes she was, I was born a vampire just like Deidara and Hidan, but the other three were originally humans."

_Lexy agreed, figuring it would be best to get away from the constant reminders of the town and apartment; more importantly, she trusted me. _

_I was true to my word but still, despite my better judgment, I hunted that man down and killed him ruthlessly for her revenge. I would never let her sully her own hands murdering someone. _

_She thanked me sincerely and from then on, she lived here. I tutored her since she wasn't finished with high school just yet but when she turned eighteen…I asked her if she wanted to be a vampire._

_If I asked her before in her time of mourning, she may have regretted it since she wasn't thinking clearly. I wanted her to be absolutely sure and in full awareness of what would come, but she did._

Smiling the raven murmured, "We were already lovers by that point, but after that we were inseparable." "I guess it all worked out great then….but….there's another reason why you were drawn to her isn't there?"

Itachi arched a brow, "Very perceptive Kisame. I admired her because, that's what I always wanted to be. I _had_ to be eminent and sophisticated because of my powerful bloodline. There was no room for anything else except strict order and discipline. That's why when I turned of age I moved out unlike my other kin, and got me my own place so I could live the way I wanted."

"Deidara was my lifelong friend from a neighboring clan and shared my ideals, moving in with me and Hidan came along years later. His story is very interesting but I'll tell you about it some other time."

* * *

The brute nodded and for once felt guilty about something, the girl was annoying but she was kind to him unlike so many others….he figured he might as well apologize.

BAM!

Lexy burst in with a wide mischievous grin, obviously not upset anymore, and blurted, "You've got to see this! It's too funny!"

Itachi smirked whilst Kisame was in shock how quickly she recuperated, but didn't resist when she dragged them both down the hallway until they reached some room.

Pressing a finger against her lips to make sure they keep quiet she slowly pushed the door open, all three peeking inside to find a beyond disturbing scene….at least Kisame thought so.

*Sasori was fucking the blonde hard, mentally cursing himself for giving in to his own lustful pretenses but yet enjoying it.

He had to admit he was attracted to the blonde and that strip tease he gave him set him off; the only thing he didn't like was the artisan to bite his neck and drink some of his blood, which still hurt like a son of a bitch.

Deidara was in paradise, writhing in pleasure and finally being dominated like he always wanted; the red head was doing wonders to him just like he knew he would.

Grabbing the sheets he cried out reaching his orgasm, Sasori following suit until the aftereffects wore off only to hear snickering behind the door and see two vampires with naughty smiles; Kisame on the other hand looked like he was going to pass out.

The Sasori's face turned as red as his hair in total embarrassment and quickly pull out, rushing and locking himself in the bathroom in shame whereas Deidara merely chuckled and stretched out satisfied purring, "Now _that_ was a work of art un~"

**TBC:**

_I hope everyone liked this quick update and how the chapter went…even though it's another sad past. Next chapter will be the only other sad one…I hope…so keep an eye out._

_There IS smut in next one too ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

The miser had been awake for a while now, refusing to eat until he thought things through. The past events filled his mind with so many uncertainties and emotions he wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

The only thing going through his mind now…was how much of a fool he was. The woman was so kind to him and he repaid her by trying to end her life.

The miser didn't intend to go through with such an act but it was in desperation. He'd been mislead and lied to so many times in his life until he couldn't take it anymore. He shut off all his emotions and toughened up, though it made him into a murderer in the process.

Kakuzu was twisted, but she didn't seem to mind. She was still kind to him and treated him like an equal, it was….nice. The woman was screwing up his emotions to no end and it made him feel weak, even though that was absurd.

Leaning back against the pillows he rested his eyes, his body was sore beyond recognition but whatever pill she gave him did help his nausea.

Regretfully, he believed she would no longer give him kindness after what he did.

_I'm such a damn fool._

* * *

*Olivia entered the room quietly as to not disturb the sleeping brute, but he was already awake. He was staring into space with no expression whatsoever and that worried her.

Going to his side she gently shook him, "Kakuzu?" He blinked and met her gaze grumbling, "What?" "Oh good, you're back to normal."

He narrowed his eyes at the woman and snorted, but arched a brow from her next words. "I'm sorry." He seemed shocked, "What are _you_ apologizing for?" "For what Hidan did to you. If I hadn't lost my temper none of this would've happened."

_How can she be so kind and sympathetic after what I've done?_

He looked off to the side and murmured quietly, "I don't blame you for anything. I brought this on myself and it would've happened sooner or later. He had it in for me anyway."

She gave him a sad smile and scooted closer to him, trying to sound cheerful, "You do have a point but it's over now and we can focus on starting over with a clean slate."

He said nothing and mentally agreed with her, but muttered bitterly, "Not with him. I can't forgive that bastard."

"I understand….anyway….I'm sure you're hungry now so I'll go get something for you."

As she started to leave he clenched his fists and murmured, "Wait." The woman turned to look back at him with those damn alluring eyes and went to him, sitting next to the brute with nothing but a questioning look.

He looked down at his hands and asked, "Do you sympathize with me because you were human once?" The woman's expression turned melancholy and nodded so he had to ask, "Did Hidan turn you?" "…Yes."

* * *

He could tell this was a touchy subject but had to know more about her, what was her story? He knew he shouldn't get involved but he hated to be the one left in the dark with important matters.

"Why stay with that bastard?" She sighed and fiddled nervously with her hands, "I can't leave even if I wanted to." "Why?"

"No human that gets turned can leave their master unless they release them." Kakuzu frowned deeply….._she's a prisoner as well_.

"Why don't you just run away, hide, or something than live in this hellhole." She arched a brow at his hidden concern but smirked, "He could easily hunt me down…..but believe it or not I do like it here now and you're misjudging Hidan. He's given me security and protection, something I've never had before."

"Tch, you're such a weakling to be manipulated like that."

The woman smiled sadly, "I know and that's why I was drawn to you." She caressed his face tenderly, "You have all the courage and strength I've never had. You can harden your heart so emotions and pain can't bother you. I've longed for that my entire life."

Fidgeting uncomfortably he murmured, "You don't know what you're talking about. It's not a pleasant experience."

Giggling softly she nodded, "I know there's pros and cons with everything in life, we just have to accept that….but it's hard sometimes."

After a long pause the miser glanced at the woman before asking warily, "What happened between you and Hidan when you were human?"

The woman shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed and leaned against his arm, "There are some things I rather not remember, but you have a right to know. You're going to be here for a long time and maybe my story will help you understand some things."

* * *

_I was from a poor family, simple farmers but I was content until they died from illness; we didn't have enough money for medicine or a doctor. I was thirteen and tried to keep up the farm by myself, but after three years I failed. _

_I just didn't have the muscle power to do the hard labor and keep the crops in check, so the house was put up for auction along with the animals. My parents haven't even wrote a will yet so when they died, I didn't get anything except my clothes and my parent's wedding bands that I had hidden. _

_The townspeople gave me a little money for my trouble but they didn't care, no one did. I left my home and traveled a good ways until I found a small cottage for sale. It was run down and cheap so I sold the rings to buy it and supplies to get me started._

_I actually did well and found a job, the only one I could find was working in a mill. I worked there until I was twenty. They worked me to the bone six days a week and it was the same thing every day. _

_I walked home sore, hungry, and exhausted. I barely made enough money for food from that damn place and like most people, they didn't care. They were stingy and never gave me a raise because of my background, I saw the pattern but I couldn't open my mouth or I'd lose my job and my new home._

_Eventually, I came home crying each time because of the unfairness when I began to feel like I was being watched. It went on for weeks, everywhere I went I felt cold eyes on me and for a while thought I was losing it until one day, I saw an injured man lying next to a tree near my house._

_He had a nasty cut on his arm so I helped dress his wound and took him inside, and strange enough after I talked with him for a while there was another injured man outside calling for help._

_Naturally I had to help them both; the men looked like someone tried to rob them with a blade. I knew I should have been more cautious because it was so eerily coincidental to find two men within minutes of each other._

* * *

_Anyway, interestingly enough I couldn't help but notice they both were exceedingly handsome but the taller one had my attention more; slicked back silver hair, a muscular torso with smooth fair skin, and amethyst colored eyes._

_He looked like an angel….but I was wrong…..he was a demon in disguise. His beauty made him even more terrifying when he showed his true colors as I found out quickly enough._

_The other man attacked me out of nowhere, pinning me to the ground and showing off a set of fangs belonging to a vampire. I was terrified I was going to die, but the other beat him to the punch._

_Hidan snarled like a beast saying that I belonged to him and right after he killed the man, he turned his cold eyes to me. I was too petrified to move as he knelt down in front of me, grabbing me forcefully when I felt unbearable pain in my neck….._

She trailed off and held his arm tighter, slightly nuzzling it when he whispered, "He didn't give you a choice." "No….he didn't." Taking a few deep breaths she continued.

_When I came to I was here, confused and disoriented like you. Coming to find out he turned me into a vampire and now was my master. He didn't care about me; I was merely an object at the time…..or so I thought._

_I soon came to find out he faked his injury as did the other to lure me into a trap, which they succeeded. The only reason Hidan didn't act all that time was because he was stalking me, observing my personality and behavior. He chose then to strike because he knew the other vampire would turn me as well._

"How did you know he stalked you?" "I'm getting there, please don't interrupt."

_It took me some time to cope with the situation but…..his intentions for me weren't what I wanted. He….kept me in the bedroom for his pleasure and my punishment when I wasn't obedient._

* * *

Now the miser truly sympathized with the woman, figuring out that's why she held resentment towards Hidan and she had every right to.

_I hated him and wished he just kill me, but he never did. When he finally introduced me to the others, Itachi instantly gave him a disapproving look and scolded him behind closed doors. _

_I eavesdropped so that's how I found out how much he respected Itachi and his judgment on how he was treating me._

_Itachi then came to me the same day, telling me Hidan's story so I might understand why he's so cruel natured and to try and forgive him. _

_He told me Hidan was trying to change but it was difficult for him, he grew up living in what he referred to as hell. That clan of vampires was exceedingly brutal and spared no one, especially humans. _

_They had no restraints or rules with anything; they would kill you just from a look they took the wrong way. Survival of the fittest with no room for weaklings and soft heats._

_It was dreadful and he was one of the most terrifying even though he wasn't as large as the other men. The albino was the most handsome from the clan so that made him even more deadly._

_Rape was normal there according to Itachi, as he almost found out when Hidan spotted him. It didn't make any difference if you were a man or woman, just as long as you were attractive they would take you no matter what._

_Hidan hated it there as it was but when he saw Itachi, he didn't know he was a vampire and tried to take him since he found him handsome._

_Itachi defeated him, but felt sorry for Hidan none the less and spoke with him one on one. He said Hidan looked surprised more than anything to be treated and spoken to like an equal and not a freak from a lowly clan of beasts, and from then on followed Itachi and his ways._

_He did learn and is much better, but when I came into the picture he still couldn't shake his old habits._

* * *

"Then why did he turn you?" "I'm not sure to be honest. Deidara told me it was because he wanted a real mate and thought I'd be perfect for him."

"It doesn't add up." "Not necessarily, he saw I was calm and kind hearted; the exact opposite of him so he thought I could be the one to calm him when he gets angered. He was right." "Why did you accept him then?"

_After my main suffering he took Itachi's words to heart and tried to make things right. He didn't want me to be petrified of him but was too blinded by lust to realize it. _

_He was true to his word and has done what he can to make me happy and I'm truly grateful. In time I grew to love him because he was a good man deep down, but it was hidden until I came along._

_I helped him progress in the right path you could say and he gave me some self confidence as well. We are suited for each other even though he's still a hot head. _

_I then made friends with Tobi and Lexy when they came along years later, trying to help them as best as I can, and things turned out better. It took a long time but I'm glad the worse parts are over._

The brute closed his eyes with a slight nod as she sighed, "Well there you have it but now I'm depressed….and I know you still are."

Another nod was her answer as she smirked, "We need to get our minds off this and focus on something better."

He grunted as a response so she shifted and leaned closer to him, nibbling gently on the strong neck when his eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?" Pulling back the woman smiled cutely and with obvious lust written on her face, "You should have an idea."

* * *

Straddling his lap and gently sitting on it, she leaned in and kissed him, slowly molding her soft plump lips on his tough ones. He didn't participate until he parted his mouth unintentionally, giving her the opportunity to glide her tongue in with ease to tangle with his own.

The brute could feel his body heating up and growled in annoyance he was giving in to her….but it wasn't so bad. She made the first move not him, not to mention he really couldn't move much just yet.

Pulling away with a string of saliva connecting their mouths she gave him such an adorable smile before slowly crawling off his lap, reaching down under the covers to rub his length.

He was still naked from before and made it easier for her. "You're nice and hard Kakuzu~" A faint blush spread across his cheeks but he said nothing, only grunted in surprise when she jerked back the blanket and leaned down.

Tensing, he tried to make her stop but she merely giggled and held his hands still before licking the leaking head teasingly.

The woman then worked her way down, the brute watching that cute mouth stretch around his erection with glazed over eyes growling in approval. It felt so good, he'd never been blown before despite he had been with a few women, and instantly relaxed from the thrill.

He placed a hand in the soft tresses and urged her to go faster, his climax quickly approaching and groaned when she moaned on his length, clenching his teeth and the sheets when he came.

He could barely keep his eyes open from how intense it was and to see the woman drinking his fluid down, even the excess leaking down the side when she swiftly removed her clothes slowly.

Kakuzu couldn't take his eyes off her, the petite yet curvy taut body was lovely and he hummed in approval when she straddled him again, rubbing her lower body against his still hardened shaft with small cute noises.

* * *

Those plump breasts were directly in front of his face and Olivia smiled from the intent hungry look he was giving them. "Don't be afraid to touch me, I want you to."

He grumbled incoherent words as he weakly lifted his hands to touch the supple mounds, massaging them before latching his mouth onto a perky pebble, greedily suckling on it and making her moan softly.

He never stopped his mouth assault when she lifted herself up, aligning his length with her hand before slowly easing down on it with a loud whimper. She called him a 'big boy' for reason as she rocked her hips back and forth until she got use to it.

The miser used one hand to grasp her behind while the other wrapped around the slim waist, using the strength of his arms to thrust her up and down on his needy length harder and faster than she was going….he was beyond needy and turned on by this point but they both liked it.

Locking lips with the miser once again, the woman entangled her fingers in his dark hair and moaned rather loud when she tensed, writhing from her orgasm and causing him to release with a low baritone growl as well.

Both panting rather hard, the woman collapsed against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Kakuzu couldn't believe what just happened but….he was NOT complaining.

Leaning back he closed his eyes, tired but satiated….almost peaceful….that is until someone just HAD to ruin it.

The door slammed open and Hidan came barging in waving an envelope yelling, "I just can't fucking believe this! Olivia we need to….to….what the fuck?"

His lover smiled at him tiredly whilst the miser pretended he was interested in something else rather than the lovely naked woman on him.

* * *

The albino rubbed his temples, "When did this little bond fucking happen?" The woman sighed and weakly sat up, "Just today actually, but there's no need to be jealous Hidan. You remember why we got him right?"

"Yeah yeah I fucking know!" "Calm down and take a deep breath baby, tell me what's wrong."

The loud mouth scowled but smirked all the same, "You didn't have to call me that in front of him you know….and you also know what that does to me!?"

The woman giggled but asked, "Who is the letter from?"

At that mentioned he narrowed his eyes and grew serious, livid to say the least. "_He's _coming over next week."

Kakuzu instantly noticed the woman's distraught face, it not that her body tensing was proof enough this was bad news.

"Why!? He NEVER comes this soon!" The man threw the letter down grumbling, "I don't know why either, he probably got fucking wind of the newcomers."

Kakuzu cleared his throat and asked, "Who is coming?" "A fucking no-good, preppy, lecherous, fucking son of a bitch that's what! I want nothing more than to rip his fucking head and dick off!"

The miser scowled from the response that did NOT answer his questions so looked at the woman.

She frowned and murmured in fear, "Madara."

**TBC:**

**I hope you readers LOVED the smut and liked how Hidan's and Olivia's pasts turned out…even though it still sad.**

**Now the best part is coming and you all know since whenever Madara appears…it's NEVER a good thing. Yes, he WILL be an ass in this. Just to let you know.**

**Hope to see some good reviews XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was beyond troubled upon receiving the news from Madara, who none of them liked for starters, and the week seemed to drag on.

*Tobi ran to his sempai many times for reassurance even though he had Zetsu, who still didn't know what the big problem was with this visitor as did Sasori.

"Brat, if this man is coming then don't you think we should know what to expect? You're all acting like a bunch of weaklings."

The blonde fidgeted with Tobi's hair and muttered, "We're not weak you idiot! This man is dangerous and not to mention we can't do anything about him un." **"Why?"**

"He's an elder vampire and has a huge advantage over us un!" "Sempai….he won't touch Tobi again will he?"

The artisan pursed his lips and held the boy to him, unusual for the blonde but this was a serious matter, "I can't promise anything and you know that un."

Zetsu narrowed his eyes angrily, wondering if this head vampire molested or raped the boy; judging from the fear in his eyes it must sadly be true.

Sasori found this man disturbing as well, if he can get _him_ to lose his cool when he hasn't even met him yet….he must be a freak of nature.

Once the boy calmed down a bit, he left with Zetsu as the blonde plopped down on the bed with a groan. "Brat."

The vamp smirked a bit from his new nickname from the redhead, "If you're Tobi's master, and yet you two have no intimate relationship and gave him Zetsu…..then why trap him here?"

The blonde snorted, "Who told you that un?" "Zetsu, it does seem to me you can set him free if you wanted to."

The artisan narrowed his eyes, "That boy is precious to me believe it or not, even though I don't show it much, but I'm also protecting him un." "From what?"

"Madara….he'll hunt Tobi down once he realizes he doesn't have an owner and then will make him his slave and the boy will be miserable….I couldn't allow that to happen to him un."

"If he's a vampire….then how can…"

Deidara muttered, "Pure blooded vampires can claim turned humans to be their property if they don't have a master for whatever reason….they don't have the power to fight against it. It isn't fair but that's why when a pureblood like myself turns a human, they make sure they want the human to remain with them for all time…..though some bastards just don't care about what happens to them if things don't work out un."

Sasori frowned and sat next to him, "No it isn't fair….but then again nothing in life is." The blonde gave him a sympathetic smile and murmured, "True, but sometimes we do have blessings to be thankful for un."

* * *

*Kisame actually felt concerned about the two vampires…..mostly the girl. She was trembling quite a bit and looked scared about this newcomer he was told about, Itachi on the other hand kept pacing the room in deep thought but obviously he looked angry and he rarely shows any emotions.

"Itachi? Who is this Madara?" The raven stopped pacing and glanced at him before sighing, "He's an elder vampire from my clan as much as it pains me to say it." "He's related to you so that's bad?"

Itachi smirked a tad, "My clan is one of the most powerful among all vampires, many of us having rare techniques that your average vamp doesn't. Not to mention we're the most intelligent next to Deidara's. My _relative_ if you will….is indeed powerful but he's very conniving; not to mention I feel threatened every time he comes here."

Kisame furrowed his brows, "Can't you just tell him no?" "I wish I could, it's one of the basic laws of vampirism to never reject any elder….no matter how disturbing they are."

"That's stupid." Lexy nodded in agreement and trudged out of the room, the raven frowning slightly before sitting close to the criminal. "Kisame, I know you hate being told what to do but please, when he arrives don't anger him. More importantly, protect Lexy."

The brute's eyes widened a bit, "Um…ok but….is she in danger with this guy?" "Not only her, but Olivia and Tobi are as well. He likes them…too much…and I believe he wants one of them to be his slave as much as he tries to seduce them but he can't make up his mind yet."

This information was too much to take in and so many questions needed to be asked, but he didn't get the chance when Lexy came back. Itachi gave the brute a warning glare not to mention anything so she wouldn't be any more stressed out.

* * *

*Kakuzu actually felt bad for the woman, she was beyond freaking out and Hidan wasn't helping.

The miser snapped, "Shut the hell up Hidan!" The albino stared at him with his mouth agape as the woman took that moment to leave the room saying she needed something for a headache.

The vampire growled under his breath but kept his cool somewhat before sitting in front of the behemoth, "Look, I know you fucking hate me." "That's an understatement." "Fuck off, but be that as it may we do have something in fucking common."

Kakuzu arched a brow as the loud mouth clarified, "We both care for her and don't fucking deny you don't, I can fucking see it as plain as day. As much as it pains me to say this….I need your help."

The miser grunted under his breath, finding this quite hilarious but yet serious since it was about her no doubt.

"Why do you want my assistance?" "To protect Olivia from Madara…he's fucking obsessed with her and I can barely control myself whenever I see him touching her, let alone fucking looking at her with those damn eyes!"

"You actually let this guy waltz in and do as he pleases with her or anyone else? That's disgusting."

Hidan snapped, "I have no fucking choice! He's a damn elder that is far more powerful than us, they can do almost anything they fucking want because of their strength, not to mention if he's not happy….he'll fucking take his anger out on us where he _knows_ it hurts. It makes me sick that we can't fucking do anything about it!"

"The uke's will suffer?" "Yes….and he loathes me most of all because I'm not what he calls a _real _vampire since I come from the lowliest clan there is, but the feeling is mutual towards him. He's no better than the beasts from my clan; the only difference is he's intelligent."

Kakuzu rubbed his temples and grumbled, "So how do you expect a simple human like me to help you?" "Haven't you been fucking listening!? He fucking hates me and purposefully tried to piss me off so he can…can…."

He trailed off and actually looked like he was in pain, mostly emotionally; it made the brute sort of feel sorry for him. Kakuzu knew what he was going to say; apparently this Madara just tempts Hidan to make him angry so he can have a go at Olivia….foul creature.

"I messed up so many fucking times and she suffered for my mistakes…..I tried so fucking hard to keep her from being hurt again. That's why I _need_ you, you're fucking as intelligent as Itachi and have that way with words that I don't have."

The miser sighed, but none the less felt prideful from those words he knew were hard to say; he still hated the man but would do this for them both. He could see Hidan loved her….despite that crude attitude and horrific past….he _was_ trying to do better. He just needed an incentive.

"I'll do it, but I'm also going to keep a check on you too so don't take your anger out on me." "….Deal."

* * *

*The long dreaded day came to pass, the vampires and humans all waiting in the main entrance upon hearing the arrival of a horse and carriage.

The humans stood behind their masters, the majority of them having on their game faces when the door bell rang, a servant hurriedly answering the door with a respectful bow.

He was indeed a sight to behold, long spike ebony hair, smooth pale skin, sharp devilish features on his countenance, and sinful eyes as black as night. You could tell he was most definitely related to Itachi, with the exception of the eerie powerful aura surrounding him whereas Itachi's felt peaceful.

He approached gracefully and beamed at the raven, "My dear Itachi, how have you been?" His voice was deep and velvety, with a hint of intimidation if that were possible.

Itachi smiled politely, "I'm doing very well Madara, thank you for asking. I take it your journey here went smoothly?"

"To be as expected and rather dull, but I take it you have a hunch why I'm here sooner than my usual quarterly visits?" "I have a good assumption it has to do with our new humans."

Itachi knew for a fact that was the reason, the elder raven's lips curling into a wide smirk in the process. "Right as always dear cousin, but before that I'd like to be greeted appropriately."

He turned his sight to Deidara, who gave a curt nod with a small grin, "Always good to see you un." "Likewise….hello Tobi~"

The boy whimpered under his breath but bowed politely, "Hello Madara….Tobi hopes your stay will be pleasant." Madara chuckled, "I'm sure it will, thank you. You should be proud he's so polite Deidara."

Striding over to the teen he took her hand and planted a small kiss on her knuckles, cooing too sweetly, "I believe you're getting lovelier behind my back Lexy." The girl pouted slightly, forcing herself to speak, "Um…thank you very much. That means a lot coming from you."

* * *

Giving the girl a curt nod his cold eyes met the amethyst pair, both narrowing their gazes and sending unwanted chills coursing throughout the room until the albino muttered, "Madara." "Hidan."

That greeting was short and bittersweet, but concerning the woman however it wasn't. He outstretched his arms and smiled, "My dearest Olivia~"

The woman cringed before shuffling over slowly, letting the man embrace her whilst timidly hugging him back. "Did you miss me?" "….Of course Madara."

He didn't let her go just yet, Hidan's eye visibly twitching from the intimate way he was maneuvering his hands; sliding them delicately down her back and sides, and his lips caressing her neck enough to make her shudder.

Kakuzu didn't like this action neither but focused his attention on Hidan who was about to lose his temper, he pinched the hell out of his side before the albino tensed from the pain, glancing back at him before his breathing seemed to turn somewhat normal.

Olivia smiled at the elder meekly when he finally released her, calmly going back to Hidan and Kakuzu and leaning against the brute's chest to steady her weak knees.

"I feel much better now, but enough about me, let's have a look see on these humans." He looked at Kakuzu first, arching a brow tsking at the woman, totally ignoring Hidan as well. "Your parasite must have influenced you to pick someone so….gruff. He'll flaw that smooth skin of yours with his coarse flesh if you let him too close Olivia."

This time the miser felt like ripping his head off but kept his face serene, digging his nails into Hidan's back since he was about to open his mouth from being called a parasite.

The woman frowned and held his hand, the albino pursing his lips so tight they turned white and formed a thin line he was fighting his anger back so intently.

* * *

The elder just took a mere glance at Kisame and snorted, "You can do better Itachi." The brute clenched his fists until the teen held his arm, nuzzling it to calm him down if even a little.

Madara tilted his head at Sasori, observing him closely as the redhead glared at him. "Hmm, he's very cute. A bit irritable wouldn't you say Deidara?"

"He is to a point, but I rather like his demeanor un." "I see…then who's this?" He simply stared at Zetsu with curiosity, who kept a blank expression like he wasn't bothered by anything.

Tobi glanced at his master who spoke for him, "He's my gift to Tobi un." Madara crossed his arms and murmured in a low tone, "You gave your slave and yourself a human each? I do not approve of this."

The boy almost starting crying, thinking that the elder would take Zetsu away from him when the blonde murmured calmly, "I don't see why, I've already discussed this with my clan elders and it doesn't go against the vampire laws un."

The elder grunted under his breath, "I suppose so, at any rate, let's adorn to the living room to discuss how long I'll be staying here this time…also, I don't wish the humans to be present."

Itachi nodded, "Very well." He motioned for them to leave along with the other vampires, but Madara stopped them. "Not you three, you're to keep me company."

Hidan didn't know what he was going to do, so far Kakuzu was doing a good job keeping his temper in control…but now…

The humans trudged upstairs, all hating the elder for what it's worth just as much as the others, but that didn't stop them from sneaking back downstairs to listen in on the conversation. They wanted to know what they were up against.

* * *

*Madara sat in the most opulence chair, making the woman sit on his lap as he spoke with the other vampires. Tobi and Lexy were in the seats directly next to him, flinching each time he reached out to stroke their legs from time to time.

The three were miserable, and it didn't help that their masters were showing how displeased they were with the action….though it wasn't their fault.

Hidan couldn't even look at it, averting his attention to a bookcase and reading the titles to get his mind off the elder…..he refused to lose his cool and cause any harm to his lover.

Deidara sighed, "Two weeks is rather unusual for you Madara, surely you have that business conference to go to un?"

Said man rubbed the woman's leg affectionately with a smirk, "It's been delayed until one of the congressman returns from his honeymoon in Italy, so technically I'm on vacation right now."

Itachi murmured, if bitterly, "I'm glad you chose to stay here." Hidan fought back a rude comment as the criminals listened in muttering curses they rather shoot themselves than deal with this man for two weeks.

*A few days had already passed and things were heating up…and not in a good way. Madara discreetly trying to lure the turned humans into his room from time to time, which they weren't foolish enough to ever do, but when he demanded it…that was another story.

Lexy would tell him politely that Itachi forbade her to enter and she couldn't go against her master's orders, which was true.

He only tried with Tobi once but the blonde called for him instantly to come to him, which he had to; apologizing to the elder before rushing off.

Olivia on the other hand, he almost had her a few times if it wasn't for that damn human of hers. Kakuzu appeared and relayed that Hidan demanded her presence or inconspicuously wheedled her way out with words.

* * *

Madara was beginning to hate the miser, mostly because he underestimated the brute on being very clever. In the end however, he would get what he wants.

*It was day seven when the elder made his move, when no one suspected it. The teen was going to the woman's room when he appeared in front of her, "Ma..Madara."

He thought it was very cute the way her cheeks flared up in fear, which the little spitfire had every right to be. "You've been neglecting me Lexy, care to explain?"

She kept her ground and murmured, "I haven't done that, I'm sorry you think so." He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to walk her down the hall smirking, he could feel her small body resisting and digging her heels into the lush carpet.

Chuckling he mused, "It's quite alright, I don't hold anything against you but let's focus more on the fun we're going to have." The large brown orbs grew wide and bit her tongue to keep from telling him to leave her the fuck alone…if she did he would have a right to punish her for being rude.

"You seem tense~ Allow me to fix that…Lexy."

He gently pressed her against the wall for a moment, tilting her chin up to make her look him in the eye when her expression turned to downright fear when his eyes turned from pitch black to spiraling glowing red.

She was instantly transfixed, her body grew hot under his gaze that kept her fixated solely on his, but still weakly tried to push him away until she slowly regained her senses when he closed his eyes for a moment.

He spoke in a low deadly tone, "I'm quite surprised you have the gall to interrupt me…..Olivia." The teen turned her shocked gaze to her friend, who had a firm grip on his wrist and a deadly glare to go with it.

* * *

Madara released the teen, who instantly back away from him when he chuckled, purely amused, "My, what a nasty glare." The woman murmured, "Leave her alone Madara." "Oh, and what are you going to do about it my dear?"

She pursed her lips and held her friend's hand for strength, but said nothing all the same. The elder smiled, "I thought as much, but don't worry, you get to be punished for interrupting my fun….wait a moment. Now I see what's truly going on here."

Both girls furrowed their brows when he mused, "You were jealous that my attention wasn't on you….how sweet."

The woman felt like rolling her eyes but didn't dare to since that would make things worse, the teen was in the same rut as the elder raven snatched Olivia's wrist and jerked her closer to him purring huskily.

"Don't worry Olivia, I wouldn't want my little jewel to feel neglected." He turned to the teen and ordered, "You can leave now Lexy, so try to behave."

*The teen could only watch as the man took her friend into his room, fighting back her tears that Olivia intervened to spare her the suffering.

In panic she ran back to her room, blurting everything out to Itachi who listened carefully, sad that there was nothing they could do for the woman, but growled, "He tried to what?"

"His eyes went all red like yours does…but I felt weak….I thought you said vampires couldn't hypnotize other vampires!?"

Itachi paled, "Only _he_ can….that's his special power….but I never found solid proof so that's why I never mentioned it to you. This is more serious than I thought. Stay with Kisame."

The girl instantly flung her arms around the brute, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he timidly held her.

Itachi on the other hand had to deal with a far more terrifying challenge…..informing Hidan.

**TBC:**

**Hope to see some reviews XD**


	10. Chapter 10

A foreboding silence filled the entire mansion until Itachi relayed the incident to you know who.

His bellow echoed throughout the entire building and even the servants from outside heard him as plain as day.

"WHAT!"

He tore the door off by the hinges and charged down the corridor at top speed to the elder's room, Itachi chasing him and swiftly catching him from behind, "No Hidan!"

The man lost complete control of his senses, Deidara rushing out in a hurry to help restrain him but the guy was just too strong. Lexy, Tobi, and even the criminals were beyond disturbed from his behavior.

Hidan looked like a wild animal that had been kept in a cage too long and craved blood. His hair was messed up, he literally snarled like a beast trying to get to the room, and his eyes were flaming red instead of amethyst which only meant death was near.

"Hidan control yourself!" The raven's words didn't help, neither did Deidara's; they honestly didn't know what to do if he didn't stop acting like this.

"You'll make things worse and she'll suffer more if you interfere! Is that what you want un!?" Still no response as they used all their strength to control their friend until someone gave him a hard smack to the back of the head.

Kakuzu stood there, unflinching as those red eyes turned to him half crazed as he growled, "Olivia knew what she was getting into the moment she intervened, don't make her sacrifice a waste and cause her more grief Hidan."

For some reason, said man stopped resisting and slowly calmed down. Itachi and Deidara helped him to his room to rest, the man sat in a blank stupor but both vampires thanked the miser for stopping him.

* * *

Kakuzu went inside the room, watching the moron slicking back his hair neatly before grumbling, "Thanks old man." "You're welcome idiot."

They had an awkward silence until the miser spoke, "Why do you react this way concerning her, or better yet, how can you claim to love her so much after all the bullshit you put her through?"

The albino didn't answer he just stared meekly at his hands; the brute huffing and standing in the corner with a deep scowl until the time slowly went by…an hour and a half at most.

Hidan heard Madara coming out of the room and instantly took off with Kakuzu following suit to make sure the fool wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the bastard…though he can't blame him.

Kakuzu jerked the idiot by the arm before grumbling, "Go back to your room and I'll bring her to you." "Don't fucking tell me what to…." The miser roared, "Shut up and do as I say!"

Hidan was stunned, and for once speechless, not to mention he actually did what the human wanted. He shuffled back in deep thought.

_He must fucking care how I'll react seeing my woman in that….condition. I don't fucking think I'll be able to handle seeing her like that again anyway._

The brute silently crept in and frowned, the woman was curled into a ball sobbing softly, her small body was trembling.

"Olivia?" She glanced at him before mumbling, "Go away Kakuzu….you don't need to see me like this." He snorted and gently picked her up, taking her into the bathroom to clean the woman up as she refused to look him in the eye.

"….I guess you heard what happened." "It's hard not to with that loud mouth you're involved with." "…..Do you think I'm stupid?"

* * *

He furrowed his brows and rinsed the cloth he was using, "No. I believe you were too reckless for putting yourself through this undesired torture and yet….it was an admirable deed. Now hold still."

The woman cringed when he cleaned her lower regions, she never said anything more but let him do what he came to do. He took her back to the room after assisting putting a gown on the woman before gently handing her to Hidan.

Said man merely cradled her against his chest and even kissed her forehead affectionately, for once not opening his mouth and expressing his feelings about what she voluntarily did.

The miser could see he adored the woman greatly….and the way she weakly smiled up at him she did as well….he didn't understand it.

Once she dozed off he asked, "All I've been hearing about is what an unholy terror you are and what you did to her! So how can she actually love you…let alone that much!? "

Hidan merely muttered, "You know that fucking saying where time usually heals all wounds?" "Of course I do." "We've been together for fifty years; don't you think that's enough fucking time to get over the past?"

Kakuzu's mouth dropped, he was stunned more than anything from the time gap, "You're kidding!? The way you lot talk it's only been a few years."

The albino snorted, "I guess you're right…but no I'm not fucking kidding. It's been that long." The miser huffed, "Alright I understand that part but that still doesn't explain the _'love'_."

Hidan glanced down at the woman and growled, "I know it doesn't make fucking sense to you and trust me, that's another fucking thing we have in common. I never cared about love, affection, longing, mates, anything of the fucking sort…..I never experienced it and didn't intend to but that fucking changed...all because of her."

* * *

The miser sat down and gave his full undivided attention because secretly, the moron was right, he didn't know anything about sentimental values and curious to how this evil maniac came to the understanding of it.

"It took some time being with her, but at some point, there was one thing that kept bugging the hell out of me. After everything I fucking did and put her through, as you pointed out, how can she find it possible to forgive me? _Me_!? I know I'm fucking demented among my kind, but she didn't treat me like that….like Itachi….I was an equal."

Kakuzu looked at the woman as did the loud mouth as he continued, "At first I thought she was just pitying me, but came to find out she wasn't. She really did fucking think I was a good man deep down and she was really a kind, loving person; that's when it happened. When I really fucking felt…..happy…then fucking desiring to make her feel the same."

He paused for a moment before mumbling again with a smirk, "It felt good….to feel like that. With Itachi, I felt respect for the first time being treated nicely. It was more with Olivia…it was longing for affection. That's why I fucking freak out with anything concerning her, I don't want my woman hurt or to lose her love; which I know that won't happen but still….it's fucking hard to explain."

Kakuzu sort of got what he was saying, a bit farfetched but some sense could be made from it. "More or less you both came to love each other once you got over your differences and the past?" "You can look at it that way, besides, I can already fucking see you're experiencing new emotions because of her."

The miser grunted, "Hmph…I'm only curious." Hidan smirked at the response; as much as it pains him to say it….he was beginning to really like him.

Kakuzu was almost just like him in attitude when he first arrived, maybe that was why he hated him so much, he saw a reflection of himself from the past…..even if just a little.

He picked up the phone and called the others, telling them the woman was alright just sleeping…but that still didn't stop the tension and anger from rising.

* * *

*Zetsu wasn't sure what to do about Tobi, he was crying into the pillows but felt bad for him none the less. He spoke fondly of the woman a lot so her misfortune hurt him, even though it was over and she alright, "Tobi wish Madara would just go away and leave us all alone!"

The bipolar man tenderly patted his back, "I do to and I just met the guy, he really is nothing but bad news." **"Can't you lot just kill him and be done with it?"**

The boy sat up sniffling and shrugged, "Tobi doesn't know….he never could understand all the rules of pure bloods so he not sure if we can."

He sat on the man's lap and nuzzled his neck, whimpering softly as Zetsu sighed; starting to like these odd cuddle moments even more for some reason.

*Sasori was saying the same thing to the blonde, "Kill him if he's such a threat brat!" "I don't know if we can….we would have to get a hold of the vampirism book of the ancients to see and only Itachi can get it since it's with his clan un."

The redhead groaned and muttered, "You and your vampire friends have been nothing but a damn headache…when am I going to get some peace and quiet?"

The blonde scowled but shuffled over to straddle his slave's lap, the other tensing from the action….again. "Soon Sasori…soon if you'll just be patient for once un."

* * *

* Lexy was thrilled her friend wasn't severely injured…which sometimes happened with Madara…but still that didn't change the fact it happened.

Kisame actually agreed with the teen about something, both of them arguing with Itachi about Madara and from what he's heard and seen so far….the bastard needed to go.

He can't imagine why someone like Itachi would even put up with this bullshit, especially from a relative who probably molested the brunette too…and the brute KNEW he adored her.

The raven pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please stop hounding me about this! I'm stressed enough!"

They shut up instantly from the harsh tone and watched him stomp out of the room, both sitting rather gloomily on the edge of the bed when the teen started sniffling again.

"No! Don't start that blubbering again!" "I'll fucking cry if I want to! She's my best friend and I don't mind being a sissy if she's hurt!"

Kisame flicked her ear and made the girl hiss, the teen growled as he narrowed his glare right back, "Don't fucking do that!?" "Or what half-pint!?"

"I'll fucking rape you!"

The brute snorted and went around the bed with the teen scowling, "I'm serious you ass!"

He stretched out on the soft mattress and folded his hands behind his head musing, "Then prove it." The girl's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, but with a slight hint of pink to her cheeks.

The shark grinned evilly, "I knew it…the little _pussy _cat is all talk." He emphasized the word pussy and that made her groan a bit….it just sounded sexy coming from him.

"You asked for it~"

* * *

*The teen leaped on the brute, whose eyes went wide from the sudden impact to his chest and when the girl literally ripped off his shirt.

"Hey now!"

Purring Lexy kissed him heatedly, grinding her lower regions against his and the behemoth was unsure what to do…..he didn't she was serious.

Pulling back after nibbling on his lower lip she purred, "What's this? The _little_ fish too scared to do anything?" The brute growled, "Little?"

She smirked, "Just because you're a big man doesn't mean you have a big cock." His ego kicked in and roughly pushed the teen backwards snarling, "I'll show you who's little."

The girl wriggled in anticipation and watched the man undo his pants, pulling out his erection which she instantly grabbed and started sucking on.

He doubled over with a grunt but muttered, "Little…ah…sneak." She giggled and looked up at him naughtily, she knew he was big but wanted him to take it out on his own and not back out….he just needed a little push.

He had to admit, this girl was making him feel good even though he didn't really like the fact he gave in so easily…well….it _has_ been a long time.

Those large brown eyes looking up at him shining with lust were doing wonders for him, growling softly in need as he pushed her head down further which she gladly took the challenge.

The brunette moaned softly and made the brute's breathing hitch, the vibrations felt too good and she knew it; nibbling on the shaft and cupping his sack playfully when he let out a low groan, the teen happily drinking his semen before he finally pulled out.

She licked her lips with a naughty smirk purring, "Kisame?" "…What?" "I enjoyed my milk~"

* * *

He mumbled a curse under his breath before attacking the teen, frantically removing her clothes before engulfing the perky nipples with his mouth, sucking them greedily and massaging the soft breasts.

Lexy was surprised he was being so rough but she wasn't complaining, she liked it. She whimpered when the brute tugged the perky pebbles with his teeth, almost puncturing the overly sensitive nipples and repeated it, mewling when he inserted a finger into her heat and bucked her hips up to feel more.

Chuckling at how needy she was he said hell with using his fingers, she was wet enough for his cock, so with her help removing his pants he pressed the tip against her entrance but withdrew when a thought came to mind.

The girl whined and pouted up at him when he motioned for her to turn around, the teen did and happily cried out in bliss when he glided his length inside her from behind, lifting her hips higher and fucking her rather hard.

The teen mewled loudly, trying to sit up to feel more but the brute pushed her back down, until he thought she suffered enough when she started whimpering, "Ki..Kisa..nyah…please….touch me~"

Moaning under his breath he pulled her up, grabbing a hold of the bountiful breasts and squeezed them as he continued to pound away with harsh thrusts.

He wasn't trying to be so brutal but he couldn't help it, the damn girl was just asking for it; plus he had a hunch she was a bit of a masochist…which he found out instantly when he jerked her further back, making her body arch forward from the odd angle and bit her neck harshly.

Lexy cried out in pain but it was quickly overlooked when she reached behind her moaning so cutely when Kisame locked their lips together, both growling in content from their tongues circling the other when they felt their releases coming.

The teen mewled exceedingly loud into his mouth; her walls tightening on his shaft milked him of his seed with a low groan, writhing in bliss until they came off their cloud nine.

The girl fell forward onto the soft mattress, purring softly in content as the brute almost went with her but pulled out gently before she collapsed, stretching next to her and quite pleased.

Lexy giggled and snuggled up next to him, practically spooning his arm before she fell asleep, the brute shaking his head with a smirk until he opened his eyes to see Itachi looming over him.

"Looks like you're content with us correct?"

The brute scowled and muttered, "Don't flatter yourself, she threw herself at me."

Itachi smiled but leaned down and whispered, licking the shell of his ear in the process, "I hope you'll give me that much intense pleasure from pounding my body into the bed too~"

The brute's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink from the dirty way the raven spoke, which he never would have guessed he would find even remotely sexy…then again…the guy was hot even if he _was_ a man.

….._I'm beginning to think they've succeeded on me wanting to stay here now._

**TBC: XD**

**Always like to see reviews lol**


	11. Chapter 11

*The next few days was even more awkward if that were possible, mostly concerning Madara instead of Kisame's little fun time which got spread around to the other vampires.

He found it humiliating that the teen tricked him into giving in to his own lustful pretenses and yet, he didn't really mind. The girl was rubbing off on him, but Itachi…he wasn't sure of yet.

Hidan and Kakuzu seemed to be more on talking terms now too, which made the woman glad but the elder vamp was still a major problem.

"Olivia~"

She cringed and poked her head around the corner to the living room, "Yes Madara?" "Be a dear and keep me company."

The woman inwardly cursed because the way he said it was a command, not a request, so had no choice but to please him.

*Tobi was presently coming down with Zetsu at this moment, going to teach the brute how to play chess when he heard them talking.

Both men silently peered inside to overhear the conversation once he heard his friend murmuring at the elder to stop….whatever it was.

The boy didn't really want to know, but looked anyway.

Madara had the woman right where he wanted her, no matter how hard she would try to resist, she would be under his spell very soon.

"Shhh, there's no need to cry my dear. Don't you want to come and live with me?"

He kept her small body pinned against his, cupping her chin to make sure those lovely eyes stayed fixated on his but she whimpered out the word no anyway.

* * *

Smirking at her determination he made his power more intense, the woman feebly trying to push him away as he enticed her more after giving the trembling plump lips a long tender kiss.

He whispered in a sultry tone, "I can give you anything you want than that fool can. You'll be treated like royalty my dear, now agree to be my slave…..say it."

She whimpered softly as he watched the glittering orbs cloud over completely, having lost the struggle against such potency.

"Yes." Grinning in triumph he cooed gently, "That's a good girl, now, you'll inform Hidan and say the words won't you?" "Yes…my lord."

The raven chuckled darkly and heatedly kissed the woman, knowing his victory was here at last.

*The only way for a turned vampire to be released is for their master's to do it…..with one small detail the fools has forgotten in the vampiric law.

If the turned human announces in front of an elder to their master they want to be free, by law, the said vampire has to do so…thus making the turned human up for grabs by any vampire who gets to them first.

Having to drain and remove all the turned human's blood that connects them with their first master to replace it with the new one's own.

The only minor downside to this is, a dual may take place if one vampire sees fit; to be fair and have a fighting chance against his opponent.

Madara scoffed at such a thought; even if the fool had the gall to fight him, he would never win against the elder raven. He was much too skilled and intelligent to be even scratched by such a low class breed of vampire.

* * *

*Tobi grabbed Zetsu's hand and silently rushed back upstairs, rushing into Itachi's room and blurting everything out from what he witnessed.

The raven nervously fiddled with his hair, "That has to be the main reason he came here so suddenly. He used our new humans as a diversion and the duration of the stay to ensure he would have plenty of time to get her alone…we have to release her from his spell quickly."

When Sasori and Deidara arrived to their room, they left to go find Hidan, but they were too late.

*Said man stared at his lover when she approached him in the hallway, caressing his face gently with a blank stare before he asked, "Is something wrong babe?"

"Hidan….I…..I'm sorry but…..I don't want you to be my mast…" In an instant he covered her mouth with his hand, shushing her in a frantic voice. "Don't ever fucking say that out loud and what the fuck are you saying!? Why!?"

Kakuzu narrowed his gaze and instantly knew something was up, this wasn't like the woman to just randomly deny Hidan. He had a bad feeling Madara was behind this when it came true, said man appearing from within the shadows asking innocently.

"What's this I hear?" "It's none of your fucking business!" "I do believe I heard Olivia say something rather important." Hidan heard the smug tone in his voice, snarling under his breath before the raven ordered, "Let her speak. I want to hear what she has to say."

Stiffly the albino had no choice, paling when the woman finished her sentence; the words made his skin crawl. Knowing now the elder did something to his lover to make her say such a thing.

"I don't want you to be my master Hidan."

The other vamps gasped, but there was nothing they could do. Neither could vouch for Hidan and interfere since they already have their limit on slaves, and the elder vampire sneered.

* * *

"Well, this truly is a surprise but a pleasant one for once." Hidan snarled through gritted teeth, "You fucking hypnotized her so this doesn't count! She would NEVER say that!"

Madara chuckled, "I beg to differ. It doesn't matter under what influences why she said it, just as long as the words are spoken aloud in front of an elder."

The albino clenched his fists, "You fucking bastard! I won't let you fucking have her!" "Really? How will manage to prevent me from claiming her?"

"The dual. I'm not going down without a fucking fight!"

Madara smirked, "Very well, consider it done. The victor shall be Olivia's master; we begin the night before I take my leave."

*They all watched the gloating elder waltz down the stairs, Hidan mentally freaking out until Kakuzu gripped his shoulders growling, "Calm down. We'll just have to devise a plan to defeat him."

The albino stiffly nodded and took his lover into his room, having to get Itachi's help to snap her out of it. Lexy was close to tears as was Tobi as they watched their friend stare blankly at everyone, "What happened?"

"You don't remember babe?" "I was ordered to keep Madara company when….he….." She trailed off and bit her lip, whimpering once Deidara informed her all the details.

"No….it can't be…."

Yes, it was true and the woman was in a state of fear, dreading the thought of becoming Madara's slave and leaving her family.

* * *

Kakuzu held her against his chest as Hidan paced back and forth muttering ideas before turning his anger to the miser.

"How can you fucking sit there and act like nothing is fucking wrong!?"

"Unlike you I'm keeping a level head to think things through. At any rate, I do have a plan…..though I rather doubt my colleagues are willing to go through with it as am I."

Hidan's eyes lit up, "If it'll save my lover from this fate then by all fucking means talk to them! I know I can't fucking defeat Madara because he's too fucking clever!"

*The criminals were allowed to speak in the upmost privacy, each curious to what the miser had to say and the way things were turning out from their stay here as of late.

Kakuzu crossed his arms and growled, "What I'm about to suggest could change all our lives as we know it." Kisame furrowed his brows, "I don't like where this is going." Sasori nodded, "I agree."

The miser shrugged, "I don't like this plan either, but it's the only way to make things work. The question is, do you men want to stay here…as vampires."

Zetsu arch a brow, **"You're serious?" **

"Yes, we stand a fighting chance against Madara as vampires but not as humans. My idea is this; when Hidan begins the fight, we ambush that damn bastard and give it everything we got. Itachi informed me there's nothing said in that law book of theirs that any vampire can't interfere. A turned human is up for grabs from _any_ vampire; so Itachi and Deidara will aid us in this fight."

* * *

Sasori sighed, "So you're planning a 'coo' to remove Madara permanently? Why so keen on helping these other vampires with such drastic measures? It's unlike you Kakuzu."

The miser groaned, "I'm content to stay here believe it or not." Zetsu nodded, "I agree to the plan…..I'm rather fond of the boy."

The two remaining stayed silent, uneasy about making such a choice.

Kisame ran a hand through his hair, "I don't like the idea of being a slave to two vampires….even though they don't treat me as such. What if they're playing us all and hiding their true colors?"

Zetsu snorted, **"Be reasonable Kisame, if that were the case we would've already known that. We're not ignorant to the cruelties of twofaced liars." **

After several minutes the shark nodded, "Alright, but only if the two meet my conditions." Sasori nodded in agreement, "I refuse to be humiliated again, but I doubt the brat will comply with my demands."

"So we're all agreed." All the men nodded, if grimly to the circumstances.

They all waited until the next day, as to make sure they really wanted to go through with this and think it through some more.

*Deidara was stunned to see the redhead so…anxious…which was odd for him; especially when he finally spoke, "Listen to me brat, if I let you turn me…I'm not to be humiliated again! If you're serious about things working out between us I want to be treated as such understand."

The blonde smirked, rather pleased the man wanted to stay with him, but still he had to ask. "I can guarantee that Sasori, however, we'll still be lovers regardless. Can you handle that un?"

* * *

The redhead remained silent, still embarrassed about getting intimate with the blonde, but just had to smirk. He did like his fellow artisan, as annoying as he was…but they shared the same interests aside from a few…and the fact he found the blonde sexy was another perk.

"I can handle you in the bedroom without a doubt brat, but I would like you to refer to me as something more higher up than you. I don't like being belittled."

Deidara chuckled and cooed sexily, loving how Sasori was already taking control, "How about Danna un?" "…..I'm content with…with…."

The blonde already made his move on the man, kissing him passionately before sucking his neck; not wasting any time to claim the redhead.

He shoved him on the bed and hastily stripped off their clothes as the criminal smirked in amusement, "Not wasting any time are we?"

The blonde grinned naughtily and ravished the other's mouth, using those hands of his to lick his skin and tease his hardening member.

Sasori groaned softly, letting the pleasure take over his senses and arched his back when Deidara leaned down and fully took his length in his mouth.

Leaning up onto his forearms he watched that dirty mouth suck him off, his mouth ajar for much needed breaths as he felt his arousal become more intense, almost losing it already when those wide azure orbs looked up at him naughtily.

The blonde smirked on his length, giving the leaking head a final twirl of the tongue and dipping the tip into the slit before withdrawing.

"You like watching me suck your cock Danna un?~"

The redhead mumbled incoherent words under his breath from how sexy that sounded, nodding slightly as the blonde crawled over top of him and reached his hand down even further to let his palm tongue lick the tight puckered hole.

* * *

Sasori narrowed his lustful gaze, "Don't even think about it." He tried to reverse their positions but the blonde merely pinned his arms above his head with one hand, and let the other continue it's deed.

The slick tongue wriggled its way inside the ring of muscles, lashing about and stretching it when he moved his hand back and forth.

The redhead involuntarily bucked his hips up, fighting the urge to not make a sound when he felt it something inside him.

Deidara leaned in and sucked his earlobe before murmuring huskily, "I want to hear those delicious sounds Danna un~"

"You…pant…brat." He removed his palm tongue and somewhat forcefully pushed his length inside the human, making him hiss from the pain.

The blonde attacked his mouth with a heat kiss, twirling their tongues to make him relax more before he started moving.

The redhead was stubborn, not liking the fact he was uke one bit but the blonde loved seeing him so vulnerable. His face was flushed and his mouth was parted cutely, a few moans slipping out as he found his prostate.

Deidara leaned in murmuring, "Such a needy slut Danna….pant…I knew you would like being on bottom un." Sasori gave him a weak glare before the blonde pounded him harder, practically folding his body in half to penetrate him even deeper.

This time the redhead was losing it, his mind lost to the pleasure as the pace increased even further if that were possible. The blonde threw his head back, his long hair flowing out in the process with his eyes closed and mouth ajar, making such a lovely moan when he came.

Sasori thought the sight was breathtaking, it instantly made him cum as well with a groan; not having quite the chance to fully ride out his orgasm when he felt the fangs pierce his skin, causing a vocal moan to erupt from within his throat.

The sensations were thrilling, pain and pleasure mixed into one; the redhead couldn't even recall what happened after that. He passed out but the blonde licked his lips happily seeing his newly turned lover, ruffling the red hair before yawning and curling next to him for much needed rest.

Yes, he enjoyed being seme but rather be dominated….the redhead would have plenty of time to get back at him for making him uke this time since he was so helpless.

Just the mere thought made the blonde lick his lips.

**TBC:**

_So sorry for the long update, I actually wasn't sure what should happen next but finally got an idea lol_

_Hope you readers like this so far and the smut for you Sasori and Deidara fans XD_

_Review! (as always)_


	12. Chapter 12

Zetsu was nervous, which was unusual for him, but had to ask the boy the question; the result…he couldn't do it yet.

The boy just came out of the shower and his eye twitched, gulping slightly seeing the towel resting on the slender hips and just threatening to fall down….which he hoped it would.

He felt an arousal coming….again….but this time his mouth went ajar since the boy just stretched, a few droplets of water on his head dripped down his torso and the towel went even further down, but only enough to see the thin trail of dark hairs traveling down from his navel.

The bipolar man couldn't take it anymore; this teasing was too much even though the boy didn't seem to be trying to do so.

He hastily jumped off the bed and turned the boy around, causing him to gasp until his mouth was engulfed by the other's. Kissing him heatedly the boy inwardly screamed in joy and wrapped his arms around his neck, both maneuvering their way over to the bed and then collapsed on it.

Tongues twirling in perfect sync the boy let Zetsu pin his wrists on either side of his head, whimpering from the friction of their grinding bodies until the larger male stopped, sucking on his lower lip to savor the taste of the boy's blood when he bit it too harshly.

Tobi giggled but didn't mind, purring softly, "What took you so long Zetsu~?"

"**Does it matter?" **"Not really, Tobi knew you liked him. Now, it's Tobi's turn to attack."

Zetsu grunted as the boy flipped their position, literally ripping off his pants and shirt, tossing the torn material to the side before ogling the muscular body in front of him.

Teasingly traveling his fingers up his thighs, the boy grinned so naughtily before immediately sucking the thick shaft.

* * *

The bipolar man bit back a moan, his hips already bucking from the intensity of that dirty little mouth sucking him off; what made it worse is when the raven hummed on his length.

Zetsu moaned aloud this time, already losing his mind with pleasure since he's never done this before. In private yes but…sadly not with another person.

Tobi took that cue to hum louder and instantly made the bipolar man cum, his short hair being fisted rather tightly but he merely chuckled as he drank down the tasty white fluid.

Licking his lips he cooed softly once he retreated, "Tobi never imagined Zetsu would be a virgin." "Is it that obvious?" "It is now, but Tobi will be a good teacher."

Lying on his back, the dark orbs gazing intently into the golden ones, he beckoned the man over with a pleading whisper, "Take Tobi."

Zetsu slightly nodded, his erection still not satiated, spreading the boy's legs and letting the boy take his hand. He watched that cute mouth suck his fingers like a piece of candy, growling under his breath how hot it was.

Panting still he warily pushed a digit inside him, biting his lip in hopes of not making a mistake but the boy just urged him on.

Probing him gently he then added another finger, watching the vampire's face closely to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Tobi grinned and moaned a bit, his hips bucking down on the probing digits to feel more.

"Let Tobi lubricate your cock."

* * *

Zetsu groaned from how sexy that sounded and removed his fingers, straddling the boy's face and moaning again from the pleasure of being blown again.

He couldn't contain his sexual frustration any longer, positioning his length once covered in saliva before pushing in, slowly since he knew this would hurt at first.

Tobi gritted his teeth and whimpered a bit, but urged him to keep going. He was already use to how this worked and relaxed his body to make it easier for them both; once completely sheathed the bipolar man felt like coming right then but refused to ruin this.

The boy reached up towards him as the man leaned down to embrace the vamp, thrusting his hips firmly yet slowly until gaining a better momentum.

Tobi moaned softly and held him tightly and murmuring with praise, "Zetsu a natural~" That hit the bipolar man's ego and regrettably pounded harder, but the boy loved it. They both were extremely vocal by this point, both on the verge of cumming already but fought it back as long as they were able.

The sound of skin slapping and the smell of sweat was like a drug, encouraging them to do more but they couldn't hold it back anymore. Tobi cried out, "Zetsu~"

Said man murmured under his breath, **"T…Tobi~" **

Both writhing in ecstasy until it was over, the green haired man pulled out gently before collapsing next to the boy in exhaustion; finally asking the question he needed to before once they got their breath back.

Tobi turned onto his side and stared at him in disbelief; despite the wonderful moment they just shared.

"Is Zetsu sure?" The bipolar man nodded but the boy shook his head, "No, Tobi can't turn you." **"Why?"**

"Well, only full-blooded vampires can turn humans and Tobi not that. Besides, he wants you to think about this carefully. There's no turning back from this choice."

"**I do want this Tobi." **The man cupped the younger's cheek murmuring, "I've always wanted someone precious in my life, but being the way I am I was shunned from the world and….you know what else."

The boy leaned into the tender touch, nodding since he knew the man had a taste for blood. Why, neither of them knew but it's not normal for a human none the less, even though to a vampire it's normal.

* * *

"I'm very fond of you Tobi and do wish to stay here." The dark orbs started intently into the golden ones, observing silently to make sure the man was serious and not rushing into things just to get revenge on Madara which he overheard the plan.

After a few moments he smiled, "Ok, but Tobi has to tell sempai since he has to be the one to do it." **"Alright."**

*The blonde was aggravated for being disturbed after his moment with Sasori, but not for long since once the boy explained what happened between him and Zetsu.

Deidara motioned for the boy to come to him, tenderly biting his neck to see his blood memories. He wanted to see for himself if Tobi had any doubts, but there were none.

Suckling the wound he nodded, he wanted the boy to find a mate since they were incompatible; it was the least he could do for him.

When he approached Zetsu, he told him to sit still so he could check his own blood memories; the last thing he wanted was this criminal to be lying about his true intentions by getting close to the boy.

He tensed from the horrors of Zetsu's past, feeling quite sorry for him but the guy wasn't evil or twisted…..he was a good man regardless and did what he had to for survival.

Withdrawing, he murmured dangerously into his ear once he knew the bipolar man was serious about staying with Tobi. "If you ever harm him, I _will_ kill you un."

The con gulped slightly and nodded, but he understood why Deidara threatened him. The boy was hurt and misled before, but didn't deserve for it to happen again.

He hissed when the blonde's fangs suddenly pierced his skin even harder, the boy locking lips with him to help ease the pain.

Deidara pulled out almost instantly since he knew his venom was in the man's system, gesturing for Tobi to drink since he already had his fill from the redhead.

He smirked at how cute the boy looked draining the rest of the bipolar man's blood before going back to his new lover.

_I wonder how the other two are fairing un?_

**TBC: Hope you readers like the smut and review XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Lexy tapped her foot impatiently from inside the bathroom, being forced to stay in there to give Itachi privacy with Kisame instead of elsewhere because of a certain elder; this way she would be safe.

She knew they needed to have a one on one discussion about something important; but the teen hated to be left out.

She pressed her ear to the door despite being told not to, being able to hear most of it except Itachi's responses since he spoke quietly.

*Itachi arched a brow curiously at Kisame's words, "You don't want to assist us and yet you're willing to become a vampire?"

The shark snapped, "That's not what I meant!" "It does indeed sound like it." "Look! I think this whole Madara thing is ridiculous and it should've been handled years ago. I got dragged into this damn crap and it doesn't concern me whether he gets that woman or not."

Lexy clenched her fists angrily from his words about her friend but kept listening.

"However…I hate the guy and that's enough to help with Kakuzu's plan." Itachi shook his head and stood directly in front of the brute, "No it isn't. I'm not going to turn you for something so trivial. This decision is not to be taken lightly Kisame, especially for not even desiring to help your friends."

"Look who's talking Mr. Perfect. You could've done something about this long ago, sparing the other three from that bastard's lewd actions and I know you're powerful enough, but yet you didn't do a damn thing and let this shit happen in the first place. You're nothing but a bunch of cowards!"

Itachi held his ground and murmured, "You don't know him like I do. Madara is a formidable opponent and _will_ be missed by my clan because he's highly regarded. There are laws to deal with against an elder and any being found out in slaying one for cynical reasons like revenge will be executed thus leaving our turned humans with nowhere to go and fall prey to any full blooded vampire! Things like these take time and patience for the perfect opportunities to come along, which turned out to be you four criminals."

Kisame held his tongue, trying to let the raven's words sink in before nodding glumly. He was right….damn it all he was alright right.

* * *

"This is why I hated you." "Pardon?" "You're so damn perfect in everything and I bet you enjoy making me look like a fool."

Itachi frowned, "I knew there was a good reason why you seemed to hate me more. I apologize if you think I'm trying to belittle you but I'm not….believe me Kisame. I'm not a cruel man."

"I can see now you're not, but it still pisses me off! You and the girl both are too beautiful too and it makes me….ugh!"

He threw his hands up and punched the wall in aggravation, the raven resting his hand on his shoulder cooing gently, "You're not hideous Kisame. We both find you very attractive in a unique way which no one else has ever done apparently. There's no need to feel like you don't fit in."

"How would you understand how I feel? Look at you!" "I do get where you're coming from, but I have my own troubles looking the way I do. Just because I'm so handsome, I'm to be swarmed by women and men everywhere I go, someone always trying to get in my pants or gain my interest for their personal gain, the list goes on and quite frankly it's annoying."

Kisame glanced down at the man murmuring, "You really go through all that?" "Yes, having good looks isn't all that it's cracked up to be, especially when you're in a powerful bloodline like mine and everyone tries to pick your mate for you."

The brute sighed before muttering after a few minutes, "I do want to help Kakuzu believe it or not, I know he cares for the woman, it's just…I hate being rushed into things. My circumstances don't help either."

Itachi smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him back to sit on the bed as the brute continued, "I don't want to be a slave to anyone damn it! I'm my own master and can't stand to take orders."

The raven nodded, "I understand, but Kisame, you won't be treated like a slave. Surely you know this?" "I'm not sure whether I can trust you or not."

Itachi chuckled, "Yet you trust Lexy?" That comment made the brute smirk, "It's obvious what she wants of me but with you, I don't know."

* * *

"You see, she cares for you." "Yeah, but you're the one who'll be in charge and has to turn me."

"Yes, but all I ask of you is that you care for us if you don't already. I won't treat you any differently than I have been, but even better. You'll be our lover…not a slave."

Kisame liked the thought of that, but was dubious about trusting him, so decided to test him. "So, if I agree then that means I'm the uke?"

Itachi grinned seductively, "No. You'll be seme without a doubt." He leaned in and whispered, "I want to be dominated by you~"

From how quickly he responded and looking straight into those dark eyes, the shark knew he was telling the truth; which Itachi didn't hide any emotions during this talk to earn his trust and actually gained it.

Out of impulse the brute crashed their lips together, almost bruising the soft lips of the raven's as he slyly didn't meet the forceful kisses.

Kisame growled in irritation and shoved the raven onto his back, their lips never parting as he made it more intense. Itachi was slowly giving in….happy the brute wasn't letting him back out and he wasn't complaining.

*Lexy cursed under her breath when they stopped talking before quietly opening the door so she could take a peek…and boy was she surprised.

The chocolate orbs went wide and her mouth went ajar seeing the two make out before groaning under her breath, safe to say she found it hot and kept watching; fighting the urge not to join in since they needed to bond better.

*Within minutes of the heavy kissing Itachi went limp, letting the large man do what he wanted; gasping aloud when his crotch was grasped.

Kisame traveled his mouth to the raven's neck, biting and sucking it hungrily as he rubbed the vampire's groin teasingly; smirking against the smooth skin as he heard a few audible whimpers….urging him to do more.

* * *

Itachi arched his back and assisted when his clothes were being forcefully taken off, doing the same to the criminal as he hummed in approval at the masculine body rippling with bulging muscles.

The brute grinned evilly and flipped the raven over, grinding his length against the lovely backside as he reached forward to caress the elegant face.

Itachi leaned into his touches, wriggling his behind almost sluttish-like to feel more, flicking his tongue out to taste the thick fingers before sucking them.

The brute groaned in approval, pushing them in deeper as the cute mouth happily sucked away and coating them with saliva.

Kisame couldn't take it anymore; he withdrew the digits and quickly inserted one inside the tight entrance; working it just like he would a woman and probing around to find the special spot.

The raven fought the urges to touch his needy length, clenching the sheets instead when he was stretched further, letting a small moan escape when his prostate was brushed against.

The shark chuckled at how needy the vampire was and felt like his own erection was about to burst, especially at the raven's next words in a pleading tone.

"Kisame…..please hurry up and fuck me~"

The brute hastily positioned his length and pushed, going carefully since Itachi hissed from the pain until he was completely sheathed and waiting to be safe.

The vampire was panting hard, trying to cope with the unusual feeling of something so large inside him until he weakly glanced behind him with those lustful dark eyes to continue.

* * *

Kisame went slow at first, savoring the sweet friction pulling against the skin of his cock before ruthlessly pounding the raven hard…just like he wanted.

The teen whimpered from the sounds they were making, her lover making very vocal moans which she's never heard much before; though being on bottom you would make more noise than on top.

Fondling herself in time with the men, she tried to keep quiet as to not distract them but wasn't succeeding very well.

"KISAME!"

Said man almost came right then when the raven suddenly cried out his name, moaning and writhing like a slut with his mouth parted and some drool leaking down his chin.

The brute had the raven on his back at this point, leaning down to lick the saliva away before the lean arms latched onto his back before the brute groaned in pain.

Itachi had pierced his skin with his fangs, drinking heavily as Kisame tried to keep going but he grew weaker yet refused to cum first.

He reached down to jerk off the raven in time with his movements when Itachi released him, suckling the wound with whimpers and arching his back as he let go.

Kisame followed suit with a low growl, trying not to collapse on top the vampire so rolled over instead after pulling out.

Both men heard a small mewl and turned to see the brunette came as well, masturbating to their sex and made them both smirk.

Itachi almost rolled his eyes at the obvious notion his lover would do before shakily getting to his feet, picking up the girl and placing her in the bed with their new behemoth of a lover.

Kisame smirked as she snuggled up to his arm, but not before drinking the remainder of his blood since Itachi left her the rest since he knew she wanted a taste from when he first arrived.

Both vampires grinned as the brute passed out, before snuggling up to the toned body for some much needed rest until a particular loud yell came from the other room:

"YEAH~ RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME HARDER KAKUZU!"

* * *

**TBC: lol I cracked up at the end, I can just see Hidan's face ;p**

**Hope everyone liked the Itach/Kisame smut XD**


	14. Chapter 14

The brute sat in deep thought in the kitchen, making sure to think things clearly himself and not to make a huge mistake.

_Why am I willing to go through all this bullshit?_

His question should've been answered but he still had doubts none the less; it was a hard decision. If it was only the woman things would be simpler, but the loud mouth….that was another matter.

He understood Hidan's reasoning's why he is the way he is but living with the man would he hell in itself. The miser just wasn't sure if he would be able to handle such a headache day in and day out.

"You're allowed to be by yourself hmm?"

The brute glanced up to see the elder raven leaning against the door frame with a smug grin and already made his blood boil, but he did nothing but mutter, "Yes."

The vamp mused, "Personally, I wouldn't let _my_ slave out of my sight to make sure no one would touch them, though in your case they don't have to worry."

Kakuzu clenched his fists tightly with a glare, choosing to ignore the insult before asking gruffly, "You're saying if you get Olivia she'll be under your watch at all times?"

"Of course. Many a vampire would crave her, but none would dare to try when she becomes my property."

The green orbs narrowed, "You seem confident you'll win the fight." "I am, that fool can't defeat me in battle and even _he_ knows it...everyone does."

"He might surprise you." "I doubt it; she's as good as mine." "Why are you so obsessed with her?"

* * *

"Why you ask? Not many humans stay the same when they become a vampire. A vampire's thirst for blood and crave for violence clouds their senses and they usually become just that; their former demeanor changes most of the time, especially the affectionate ones. She's an exception."

"Hmph, I suppose that makes sense. What about the other two? You seem to have a thing for them as well."

Madara chuckled, "How can I not? Neither of their personality's changed when they were turned also. Lexy has strength and a strong willpower that puts many other female vampires to shame whereas Tobi's innocence is still so pure that you can't help get addicted to."

"You're nothing but an obsessive sadist. You go through all this trouble to get access to any of them just to make their masters angry. What's the point in even getting her as a slave when you'll grow bored with her after your revenge at Hidan has lost its effect? It's obvious you loathe him."

The brute grunted in surprise when the elder appeared in front of him, death lingering in his cold eyes before murmuring, "You're not as clever as I thought you were after all Kakuzu."

Said man remained stone faced as the raven turned heel and left, making the brute furrow his brows in deep thought at what Madara was hiding.

_He admits he's getting back at Hidan…but for what?_

*Letting out a heavy sigh he trudged back upstairs, brushing his dark hair from his face before going into the bedroom in hopes to ask the vampires about his conversation with Madara but rolled his eyes when he entered the room….even though it was an arousing sight.

Hidan and Olivia were heavily making out in the nude, the loud mouth actually murmuring sweet words to her that made the brute arch his brows in surprise…..the two didn't even notice him yet either.

"…Hidan….stop teasing me~" "You know you love it babe~"

* * *

The brute quietly shut the door as the lovebirds started kissing more passionately….as if prolonging their time together for the chance they would be parting ways soon.

That disturbing thought angered the brute as he cursed under his breath, Hidan glancing up from his lover with a smug smirk, "Well~ What the fuck do we have here?"

The brute kept his solemn expression but remained rooted to the spot. "Kakuzu? Were you spying?"

He snorted, "Don't be ridiculous. I merely came in here to ask a question but I can see you two are busy so I'll just leave."

Hidan chuckled, "Why don't you fucking join us instead?" "Not interested." The vampire licked his lips playfully, "Really? You were fucking interested in Olivia when she was riding you the other day."

With that said the miser's cheeks gained a light shade of pink to them but chose to ignore the comment. The woman grinned, "Don't pay Hidan's teasing any mind, come and have some fun~"

"No….I…."

He stopped speaking when the albino appeared in front of him out of the blue, grinning like the smug madman he was before murmuring, "Don't give us excuses. I know you want to fuck us."

"Care to elaborate?" Kakuzu grunted when the idiot firmly grabbed his crotch purring huskily, "_This_ is how I know. You're fucking hard so stop denying yourself and give in."

The miser growled under his breath, even more when he watched that tight behind waltz off and back onto the bed cooing, "I know you want to get your revenge on me so why not fucking do it now?"

* * *

The brute arched a brow and grumbled, "It's hardly efficient to do that when you obviously desire it."

Olivia giggled, "He's got you there Hidan….but do what you two want. I'm not in the mood anymore."

Hidan and Kakuzu both stared at her with wide eyes, until the albino was on top of her again purring, "Oh I can fucking change that~" "Then get to it already baby…the same goes for you Kakuzu. Get over here."

For whatever reason going through the brute's mind he did, if slowly, grunting in surprise when the woman stood on the mattress and attacked his mouth with a heated kiss; leaving Hidan scowling from being thrown off her small body.

He watched with a smirk from how needy she was, even taking the notion to pull out the brute's length and it made Hidan's mouth water…it looked so tasty~

Licking his lips he glanced at those two, the miser completely focused her mouth assault until he crawled over and took the head of his length between his lips, suckling it gently to savor the taste of the precum before engulfing it all at once.

Kakuzu's eyes shot open and instantly tried to get away but the hold they both had on him was too strong; the woman withdrawing from the heated kiss murmuring, "Don't be embarrassed, it feels good doesn't it?"

He nodded but still didn't like the fact the albino was the one doing it, he still was sore at him for defiling him and the woman knew it, trying to coax him to calming down and giving in to his sexual desires.

If he really wanted Hidan to stop….he would've put up more of a fight than this.

The miser had to admit the vampire was good, he was sucking good and deep; moaning softly from how much he loved it until he stopped.

* * *

The woman nudged him away with a pout so she could come down and do it too, but Hidan wasn't having that….oh no…they would both have a taste.

Kakuzu almost lost the strength in his legs from the two hot mouths licking and sucking his erection, holding onto the bedpost to keep himself up and groaning under his breath.

He felt like he would come at any moment and they wanted him to from the looks of it, the amethyst and sapphire orbs looking up at him so naughtily before he finally gave up and released.

Panting harshly he didn't refuse the two pairs of hands stripping his clothes off, Hidan licking her face of the cum before straddling her small form on the bed with a possessive growl.

She let out a small squeak when he bit the crook of her neck, sucking the wound gently before gliding his length inside her.

He went slow at first, the woman whimpering for him to do her harder but he merely looks at the flushed miser bearing another hard erection.

"Don't keep her waiting now~"

Kakuzu growled in irritation but got to his knees on the mattress, grabbing the flawless cheeks of the albino before grinning evilly. Yes, he would get his revenge on him now; at least a little of it.

He didn't prepare the vampire; he just pushed in agonizingly slowly as Hidan arched his back and gritted his fangs.

The tissues tearing apart was exceedingly painful and made him hiss, but the miser succeeded on getting him to cry out in pain when he shoved the rest in with a sharp thrust.

"FUCK!"

* * *

The miser chuckled and began thrusting hard and fast, the albino practically yelling at the top of his lungs from the pain and mixed pleasure since the brute's powerful movements was causing him to fuck his lover the same way.

Her noises were fairly quiet with the exception of a few strangled yelps from how deep he went, whimpering from time to time as well.

Hidan latched his mouth on a perky bud, groaning more when his cheeks were being brutally slapped. The miser grinned and made sure to leave nice bright red handprints…to be quite frank he was enjoying this.

Suddenly the albino cried out when he shifted his angle and made them both jump, "RIGHT THERE~"

Kakuzu almost rolled his eyes from how slutty the vampire just became but struck the spot relentlessly none the less.

_I should have known he's a bit of a masochist….so much for my revenge._

"YEAH~! FUCK ME HARDER KAKUZU!"

He slammed his thick cock inside that tight ass hard and fast, leaving Hidan a panting mess and drool leaking down his chest after yelling incessantly.

The woman looked like she was about to pass out from how long they were going at it, having already cried out in pleasure once before the other two did.

"Please~"

Hidan gave her a breathless sloppy kiss before nuzzling her neck, literally ripping the sheets apart with his hands when he came with a howl.

Kakuzu merely groaned low under his breath when he came, writhing almost violently as did the vampire before he shakily pulled out; smirking seeing the blood and cum leak out of the abused ass.

* * *

He stretched onto the mattress next to them trying to get his breath back when he heard Hidan mumble sleepily, "That was fucking worth the pain~"

The woman smirked as did the miser before getting the sweaty body off hers so she could get cooled off. Hidan yawned but awkwardly kissed the brute, the miser weakly participating until the vampire pulled away asking seriously, "Are you fucking sure about this? You'll be with us for all time old man."

Kakuzu snorted but nodded, "I've gave it a great deal of thought and yes I do want this." Olivia smiled as he continued, "But let's get one thing straight, I'm not your play toy and don't expect me to take orders just because you're my supposed master!"

Hidan smirked, "I fucking know that so chill. This is a fucking relationship you know….it is now anyway." He muttered that last part before the woman smiled at them both, watching her lover turn the miser before letting her drink the remainder of his blood.

She was happy they finally seemed to get along now, though they bickered mostly but still she was glad it all worked out….the main problem now…..is what'll happen next.

*The days seemed to go by fast now, the vampires testing the criminal's now that they were turned and luckily none of their personalities changed.

Itachi was pleased because they all were ridiculously strong in physical strength, especially the brutes. Sasori had great speed whereas Zetsu's stealth was uncanny, even _he_ couldn't be that sly in his movements.

Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi tried to prepare them quickly and accurately during this time because what they were up against wouldn't be an easy task.

* * *

They all had to be fully ready to strike when the brawl began but the two girls and boy were concerned none the less even if the worst case scenario didn't happen.

Olivia was scared most of all, not for her sake but Hidan's. She's heard of these fights and usually no one died but concerning if an elder is involved….someone _always _did to teach others never to challenge them.

Also, she couldn't help but wonder about what Kakuzu told her. She always asked herself the same question for years: Why did Madara hate Hidan so badly?

Sure he loathed him because he was from a heathen clan and his crude behavior but that couldn't be the only reason…there was something else.

None of the others knew what it was either and there was no sense in asking the elder because he wouldn't tell them anyway.

*Lexy rubbed her shoulders soothingly as they watched the men train, to get use to their new powers and murmured, "Try not to worry so much." "How can I not Lexy?"

Tobi pouted and sat next to her, "We understand that but at least have faith in them." "I do Tobi, it's just….I don't want any of them to die because of me."

Lexy frowned as did the boy nodding, even though they all knew the men were going to fight for different reasons but the woman felt like this was all her fault since it was because of her this fight was taking place.

Nothing they could do now but wait until the fight began and hopefully end this skirmish with Madara once and for all.

**TBC: **


	15. Chapter 15

It was time.

The vampires and newly turned ones dreaded this day…..yet….looked forward to it. Maybe now they could rid themselves of the elder.

The criminals wanted to live a peaceful life for once, which everyone did, but that would never happen if the elder was still around. The man was relentless to get what he wanted and didn't matter if his actions were immoral or not to obtain his goals.

They all went to the large open field, a clear terrain with nothing to hide behind or use to their advantage; this was a fight based on brute strength, speed, and intelligence.

*Hidan was raring to go, cracking his neck and knuckles, eager to shed some blood whereas Madara remained calm and stoic…even indifferent to the matter.

The woman flinched when the elder kissed her hand beforehand and murmured softly into her ear, "You'll love the luxury of my home my jewel, and upon our departure we'll spend the first few days _alone_~"

That gesture just made her lovers blood boil, the albino was already looking like a wild animal again from his anger and natural instinct; his eyes glowing slightly to show he meant business.

Kakuzu was just as livid, fidgety from his own killing impulses but didn't give a sign of his expression away for the plan.

Itachi sighed along with Deidara, both glancing at each other nervously after wishing Hidan well; but felt reassured when their newly acquired lovers stood by their side.

Tobi and Olivia had to drag the feisty teen away from the soon to be battlefield, the brunette protesting in quiet hisses, "I can fucking fight! Let me go…I want to kill him too!"

* * *

The woman, finally at her limit on aggravation with the teen, giving her a firm slap to her face growling, "Enough Lexy! Do as you're told for once and respect our lovers wishes!"

Those chocolate brown orbs went wide, clutching her stinging cheek in shock before following without a word…..with the exception of her mouth hanging open in surprise.

Tobi held the woman's hand and smiled, looking over his shoulder at Zetsu who grinned back to make his mind at ease.

Lexy quickly got over her shock once they reached the seats they brought out, suddenly grinning from ear to ear and licking her lips hungrily, purring like a happy kitten and scooting closer to her friend.

Olivia face palmed and shook her head: _I should've known she'd try to get into my pants after that slap….what a masochist…and at a time like this too!_

*Itachi folded his hands behind his back and announced, "The brawl that will take place here today is to decide who will be Olivia's master. As per the rules, each contestant will announce what their opponent's ONE limitation shall be. Madara?"

The elder murmured, "No cursing." Hidan scowled like no tomorrow and even Kakuzu shook his head in disapproval. Forcing the man to not curse was like trying to light a fire with a wet match…..impossible. "Hidan?" "No hypnotizing."

Itachi nodded, "Very well, if either of you fail to meet those restrictions the other will win by default. As you may know, _any_ vampire can join in this fight if they too wish to be Olivia's master. The winner will be decided when their opponent(s) is incapacitated or dead. Proceed and may the best vampire win."

Madara snapped, "You were supposed to mention the rules at the beginning of the introduction." Itachi sighed, "I apologize Madara, but it must've slipped my mind. Besides, your restraint on Hidan is a task in itself; it was a wise choice."

* * *

Hidan smirked to himself; even _he_ had to agree that was a perfect choice against him since he cursed incessantly. He gave credit to Itachi for cleverly leaving that part out because the elder no doubt would've made sure none would join this fight.

As Itachi took his place against his friends….it began.

*The two clashed at each other with such speed no human eye would be able to even see their movements. The time seemed to drag on, shouts and blood splattering the once green terrain, Hidan's fist connecting with the ground and slitting it apart.

He was fighting with everything he had, and sure giving Madara a run for his money until they got to a standstill.

Their hands were locked together, heels digging into the dirt trying to shove the other backwards, but they were almost evenly matched in sheer strength.

It was at this moment when the elder glared at the albino with such hatred it made Hidan glare right back, the amethyst orbs and blood red orbs were glowing from their anger….it was terrifying.

They both looked like wild animals, more than eager to rip the other's limbs apart and coat the battlefield with blood.

Madara spat, "You've always disgusted me being the low-class filth you are." Hidan snorted, thinking carefully and making sure not to curse, "Spare me the insults, you're just jealous because Olivia is mine."

"Yes…..Olivia…..that's why I loathe you." The thin brow arched, "You know how the hunt goes! First come, first serve!" "You poor simple fool, you're mistaken…._**I**_ was the one who had her in my sight first!"

Hidan furrowed his brows and gripped his fingers tighter onto the elders, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, "What are you talking about!? You were never there!"

* * *

Madara snarled, the sweat coming down his face was just as bad as his enemy, "All those years ago, I saw the woman, I watched and followed her, and then sent my top subordinate to bring her to me….but then…_**you **_came along at that precise moment to interfere. How such a low-class breed like you could've killed my follower so damn easily is beyond me, but you just HAD to turn her! You took what was rightfully mine!"

Hidan snapped right back, "I desired her too! I wanted her as badly as you but I made my move myself and got to her first! If you really wanted her so badly you should've done it yourself like I did and as for your lackey…he was SO weak! It didn't even take a minute to kill that weakling!"

The other's keen hearing heard what the elder said and they all stood there in shock, Kakuzu most of all. _It all makes sense now._

With the small conversation over they shoved each other until they both bounced back, the elder even more livid that this parasite's strength matched his own.

He wasn't worried, oh no, he would outsmart the idiot and end this fight….making sure to annihilate him for good.

They both started running towards each other again, but this time Madara managed to knock Hidan's feet out from under him and gathered a lot of energy into the palm of his hand, but before he could land a solid blow to his opponent…..he was hit square in the jaw by what felt like iron steel and sent him hurling across the field.

Madara stumbled to his feet, repositioning his jaw back into place, never had felt such a strong punch in his life until now. His red eyes narrowed seeing the tanned brute standing there, eyes glowing emerald and red….now a vampire instead human.

Hidan smirked at the miser, shakily getting back to his feet as the others came in to join the fight right on cue. Madara trudged back slowly, fuming to no end and releasing his eerie aura with no restraints this time, before snarling when he stood a hundred feet from them.

"What impropriety is this!? How dare you fools interfere!"

* * *

Deidara mused, "We _all_ want to be her master and as per the rules we can fucking join un." Kakuzu nodded, "I'm not letting someone like you ruin her life. You have to go through me."

Itachi agreed, "She's a member of this family Madara and none of us are willing to give her to you." The elder just remained quiet but muttered bitterly, "If that's the way it is then so be it. I will end each and every one of you!"

*The spectators watched on the edge of their seats; Lexy was pumping her fists into the air muttering for what moves they should use, Tobi was biting his knuckled in panic, whereas Olivia prayed for what it's worth and urging them to use certain moves just as bad as Lexy.

She gasped when she actually whacked her friend's jaw, the teen growling and was about to pounce on her when a piercing yell echoed throughout the terrain.

They stopped dead in their tracks, mostly in fear on who it was and what happened.

Kisame rested a hand on the raven's shoulder, Itachi had his back turned…refusing to look at the dead body before it turned to ashes. Despite they were victorious….Itachi felt like he committed a sin…..assisting in the death of someone from his own clan.

"You know this was coming Itachi and besides, you couldn't stop us even if you tried." The raven smiled a little at the brute and nodded, leaning against him for a comforting effect.

Hidan leaned on Kakuzu, holding the spot from his missing arm and smirking faintly as Zetsu picked up his detached limb.

Deidara turned his nose up from all the blood in his hair, helping the red head stand and hoisting him onto his back despite the groaned protest. Sasori had severe gashes on his legs and would have to stay off them to heal.

They stood their silently until they saw the other three running towards them like hell.

* * *

Tobi embraced the bipolar man, "Tobi glad you're alright! Oh no your shoulder!" **"Don't make such a fuss; it's just a slashed limb." **"You can take care of me can't you?"

The boy blushed from the naughty way he said it but nodded just the same until he made a face in disgust, "Why do you have an arm!?"

"That's mine you fucker! FUCK FUCK FUCK DAMN FUCKING ASSHOLE CUNTFACE GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO HIM! HOW YOU LIKE MY FUCKING MOUTH NOW YOU BASTARD!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and clamped a hand over his mouth grumbling, "Shut up, you're giving me a headache." The woman was crying she was so happy and relieved, kissing them both and leading them back towards their home.

Lexy was actually babying her two lovers, cooing sweet things and literally carrying the brute on her back since he was limping.

*Time went by slowly once again, this time tending to the injured whereas Itachi wrote a letter to his clan saying what happened to Madara.

He knew they would have to be informed soon and inwardly prayed this occurrence wouldn't turn against them. Obviously he didn't tell them they planned a coo, but still, the fact remained an elder was killed.

When the carriage arrived for the elder raven, Itachi handed them the letter with a melancholy expression and the driver nodded; returning home posthaste with his instructions.

*A month had gone by and the criminals couldn't have been happier…a feeling they never truly experienced.

Itachi was so relieved at long last, finally getting a good night's sleep when the elder's sent him a reply saying they were saddened by Madara's loss and talent….but didn't dwell on the matter. Now they could make decisions for the clan without so much drama.

* * *

They all sat in the massive living room, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Kisame was being taught how to play chess by Itachi, but a certain brunette pressing those large breasts of hers against his back proved difficult….not that he really minded.

Zetsu was resting his head on the boy's lap, smirking that Tobi found the need to feed him grapes like on one of those luxurious paintings of lovers….but he savored the attention none the less.

Kakuzu was TRYING to read an interesting book but the annoying albino was muttering the entire time about being neglected, whereas the woman was merely smirking and pretending not to hear as she worked on her cross-stitching.

Finally getting aggravated he slammed his book shut after placing the bookmark, hoisting the idiot over his shoulder.

"It's about fucking time!" "Don't get your hopes up, we're going to the rated: M room to teach you how to not be so annoying. Olivia come on!"

The woman looked up in surprise, "What do you need me for?" He grinned naughtily, "I need your _assistance_~"

Her sapphire orbs fluttered a bit before grinning, quickly putting her work away to follow the pair upstairs.

Lexy took that moment to _**accidently**_ knocked over the chess set, "Oops…how clumsy. Don't punish me~" Itachi arched a brow in disapproval but grinned all the same, "You just can't wait can you?"

She batted her brown eyes at them both purring, "No~" Kisame had already fallen for it, picking both the teen and raven up and carrying them to their bedroom for some much needed release…..again.

* * *

Sasori rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You think intercourse would've lost its charm by now." The blonde smirked, "Nah, it's in a vampire's instinct to crave it. Now, put that book that and come on un!" "Why?"

"I want to show you something I've been working on this past month un."

The red head sighed and let the persistent blonde drag him upstairs, thinking it was another piece of art he didn't agree on when they stopped outside a different door with a small symbol of his mark; which was a red scorpion, and it was carved right above the door handle.

Deidara grinned and urged him to go inside, the red head finally opening the door and going wide eyed in surprise.

It was workshop…..for _his _kind of art. The room was spacious; filled with tools, materials, desks, anything he would ever need.

He waltzed in, smitten by this work of art, and there was even compartments on end to keep everything organized.

"Do you like it? It took a while to design this room on how you would prefer it un." Sasori murmured softly, "It's perfect."

The blonde grinned happily and purred into his ear, "You said you wanted somewhere to go in solitude, what better way than your own private workshop. It's only fair since I have my own too un."

"Thank you brat, I look forward to creating new works of art."

"Good….but is that really how you're going to thank me Danna un?" "Oh I have something in mind brat, let us return to our room."

The blonde grinned naughtily and followed, more than eager to be dominated again.

Tobi smiled when the others left, looking down at his lover before purring, "We all alone Zetsu." "It appears so." "What you want to do now?" **"Hmmm, I have an idea." **

Zetsu flipped their positions, already beginning a heavy make out session before the main event.

*After leading such treacherous lives in solitude, misfortune seemingly following the criminals everywhere they went until they were finally put away in cells to be locked away forever.

Who would have thought being bought by these vampires for intimate reasons would've been their salvation all along.

**END!**

**At long last this story is FINALLY finished lol**

**I hope everyone liked this and how it ended, would LOVE to see lots of reviews XD**

_P.S. forgot to put in something important but don't feel like writing it down!_

_*After fight Kakuzu found out he gained a special ability from being turned...the threads...and reattached Hidan's arm. Just a little FYI*_


End file.
